


Something Wicked

by seeliescantlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: A LOT OF ANGST AND BLOOD, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, BAMF!Alec, BAMF!Izzy, BAMF!Jace, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Big Brother Alec, Blood, Clalec BroTP - Freeform, Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Hurt, M/M, One sided Sebastian Verlac/ Alec Lightwood, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Protective Alec, Sebastian Verlac - Freeform, War, a New dark lord, slow-burn, wizard!Everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeliescantlie/pseuds/seeliescantlie
Summary: Magnus Bane, along with his best friends, Ragnor, Raphael, and Catarina is happily going into his last year at Hogwarts. Among juggling with his studies, his best friend Catarina getting weird dreams, being the Slytherin Quidditch team captain, and pining after the new hazel-eyed beauty who just transferred from Ilvermoney carrying a mysterious and quite suspicious Aura around him, Magnus must find out what is up with the newly enrolled siblings, eventually finding himself in situation he never imagined he would be in.-------Alec Lighwood, along with Izzy and Jace are the children of unrelenting Robert Lightwood, the head of Law enforcement in MACUSA, the American ministry of Magic. He has trained them since childhood to become soldiers and now, they must put their skills to the test as the very much real threat of a new dark force is arising, threatening not only half-bloods, and muggle-borns, but every wizard, witch, and muggle alive. The doom and salvation of humanity as they know it, lies in Hogwarts. Would they be able save lives of everyone while trusting the right people along the way or would their names be written among the fallen warriors of yet another wizarding war.





	1. The beginning of a new journey

**Author's Note:**

> Important facts:  
> Fic Idea inspired by an edit posted by malecxmagic on instagram.  
> 1\. I have not read the cursed child nor do I intend to.  
> 2\. I have integrated the concept of the mortal instruments into the story line so there will be variations.  
> 3\. I do no apologize for the characters' house sorting as I will go down with my headcanons.  
> 4\. I have tried my best to merge the two verses so if there is something that doesn't make sense, do let me know.  
> 5\. Harry Potter character, even if mentioned, are very brief and almost none in this fic.  
> 6\. I am NOT an native English speaker,nor am I fluent in it but I am trying. I apologize beforehand for any grammatical or any comprehension mistakes.  
> 7\. This is my first work in this/these fandom/fandoms so please be gentle. 
> 
> Now without further Ado.

“I can’t allow it.” Harry Potter said with finality, as he glared at the stern woman sitting behind the desk. Her gaze was unwavering, though, as she watched the boy- _no_ , the _man_ who lived, pace in her office. “If it was up to me I would never allow it; you know that.”  She argued calmly, and it seemed to have an effect on the auror as he came and sat across from her, “Maryse, then convince Robert to not do this. They are children!” there was a spark in Harry’s green eyes as his gaze pleaded Maryse Lightwood to understand. She, however, sighed and shook her head, “I know that, they’re my children. I do not want to send them to this danger nor do I condone this mission but Robert is unrelenting. They’re also willing. I cannot stop them when they themselves want to do this. I-”

She was cut-off as three sharp knocks came from the wooden door. She cleared her throat and permitted the person to come in, and Alec walked in, followed by James Sirius Potter. They both stood behind Harry, hands behind their backs. James and Alec both were in their workout gear and seemed to be getting back from training or a sparring session.

“Alec, James, what is it?” Maryse asked them as Harry turned to see the two boys. James gave a small smile to his dad, who returned it whole-heartedly but didn't get up to hug him as they’d just met two days ago on Harry’s visit to "The Institute" on behalf of the head of Law Enforcement for the Ministry of Magic in England.

James had moved to America to train two years ago when he graduated instead of staying in England and that meant he couldn’t meet his family as frequently as he liked. He wanted to train at ‘The Institute', the finest academy in the world for training of Aurors with instructors from all around the world and a variety of arts offered there. Maryse Lightwood was the owner of the Institute.

James shot a look at Alec who cleared his throat and looked his mother in the eyes, “Mother I would like to request you to hold back Jace and Izzy from this.” He said in monotone and James broke stance, turning to the boy slightly taller than him, “Alec, what in Merlin’s name… I told you to request ALL of your holding backs.”

Alec ignored him and kept looking at him mother. Harry got up and turned to James, “What- you TOLD him? James it is dangerous! I told you on one condition that you wouldn’t tell anyone!” Harry reprimanded his oldest son but James stood straighter, “I technically overheard you while you were informing Madam Lightwood and you told me not to tell anyone which I ignored.” He shot his father his signature smirk but then grew solemn, “And besides, sending them there to deal with it while they’re not even of age is even more dangerous. Dad you’re in charge of this mission even though everyone thinks Lightwood holds the reigns, he doesn’t. He is permitting them, students, to go to Hogwarts and operate undercover and if anything happens to them, it’s on us, on you.”

“Don’t I know that…” Harry said but Alec turned his gaze finally from his mother to the legendary Auror, “Auror Potter, I can do this. I am aware that undercover Aurors are being placed in all schools because of the… the threat… but with what James told me, Hogwarts could be in far more danger and we need people both in the faculty AND in the student body to completely grasp the situation. It is not that dangerous for me as I’d just be an undercover student. You know that we have been trained for handling things far worse than that.” He argued and Harry inflated at that, “I know. And I wish it was different. No child should be stripped of their childhood to train to be soldiers when they don’t even know what they’re getting into...” He shot a pointed look at Maryse, who cowered, and then continued, “Children aren’t meant to be soldiers.” He looked at Alec but James spoke up, “Weren’t all of you children when you fought Voldemort?” His tone was teasing, though and Harry felt the corners of his mouth twitch up, “We were. Eleven year old kids...”  But then that smile turned sad, “And that’s why I know how horrid it is to make children play spy and auror.”

“We’re not playing Auror, Mr. Potter we…” Alec started but Harry shook his head, “You don’t have to put yourself in the spotlight which you will be if you transfer from Ilvermony to Hogwarts at the start of seventh year. It would look suspicious and draw attention which will not work out in your favor if you want to stay incognito and…”

“And that’s why we’re all going.” A golden haired boy said as he followed Isabelle in the room. Isabelle nodded to her mother and Harry before speaking up, “If all three of us go, me and Jace in fifth year and Alec in seventh, we’ll appear more like an inconvenient family move”

“And why did we move, exactly? I wouldn’t have abandoned my Institute and move to London now, would I?” Maryse challenged their story and Alec looked at Maryse, “Mom… don’t take this in the bad way but everyone already knows about the divorce in progress. You can use that as a reason to send us to some distant relative for a while, away from all this. Everyone in the ministry here sympathizes with you and Dad has already lost many favors from powerful people. This move will seem believable if we make it that we’re moving for some time until the divorce is finalized”.

“As if you all will leave in this situation. You all love your father and… And although I am not forbidding that- because it’s your right, people won’t believe that you three would move away this willingly.” Maryse said in an uncharacteristically small voice and Isabelle looked down, “Well if dad is a cheating scum then why wouldn’t we. We’d be broken, won’t we?” and at that Maryse’s head snapped up with the most vulnerable expression and Alec stepped around the table and went to her, “Mom we know… and it not your fault, none of this is. But we have to do this. With what James told me…” He glanced quickly at James who hung his head down, “Someone should be there at Hogwarts when he makes a move…” Alec kept his words vague, because only he, Maryse, Harry, and James knew what he was referring to.

“So you need to put the word out. Let everyone know _why_ this divorce is happening. I don’t care how much heat dad has to bear, he brought this upon himself. Is there anyone we can stay with starting soon enough so it seems believable?”

He glanced back to see Izzy and Jace cast him a look and he nodded, a sign that they'll know everything soon enough.

“So you’re doing this, all three of you?” Maryse asked, steeling her face again and Jace walked up to her and put his hand on her arm, “All four of us, mom. You’re in this with us and will be.” A single tear slipped from Maryse’s eyes as her face showed admiration and pride and she nodded, turning to Harry who stood with James, watching the whole scene unravel.

“There is an undercover Auror who’s going to be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts this year. Luke Garroway. He lives with his wife and adoptive daughter on rent in a mansion owned by the Monteverdes. He has been an undercover as a shopkeeper since now.” Harry informed the people in the room, “The Monteverde's son, John is a healer in practice working with Madam Pomfrey in the infirmary. He’ll be a great help to you three.”

“I believe” Maryse started, “That the Lightwoods and the Monteverdes have a distant connection. I would have to check with Robert, though…” She sighed and looked down momentarily and then back up, “But you could stay there for the month.”

“Now how about you fill us in on the situation too.” Isabelle reminded everyone, and Jace agreed. “Alright.” Maryse nodded and both the lightwoods took their seats in front of her and James stood between them. Alec thought about how James had taken a role of their big brother since Max- he took in a shaky breath and tried to clear his mind. He shouldn’t think about that.

“Alec, come with me for a moment.” Harry mused and walked out of the room and Alec nodded to everyone before walking out. He could hear James and his mother start explaining the situation to Jace and Izzy and he closed the door behind him to grant them privacy from the prying ears of other residents of the institute. It was July and they were on break after Alec’s sixth and Jace and Izzy’s fourth year.

 Their father rgot promoted to the head of Law enforcement in MACUSA, the American ministry of Magic a year after he was born. Maryse gave up the aurorship and the Institute was officially born the same year Izzy was. They all , Robert excluded, lived at the institute, abandoning the Lightwood manor. Robert would stay with them and never stayed apart from them for than a week but always went back to his parent's manor. Whenever he'd visit, though, he was always making them run around the institute and do little training exercises, making everyone coo at them but he’d keep a strict training regime for Alec since he was born in terms of diet and training, which made Alec more efficient in any Auror duty, by definition, than any new recruit and some experienced aurors, given his father gave him field exams and actual missions which were never reported to the Ministry. Alec wasn’t complaining though, because until two years ago, he followed his dad’s orders unquestionably. Now? He couldn’t look him in the eye.

Izzy was Robert’s favorite child, and it was no surprise to anyone so she was not so rigorously tormented but still made to train. She was extremely smart even when she was a baby and always read books more advanced than her age. Although she also wanted to be an Auror, Alec could very well see his sister become a healer. Jace had joined Alec in his drills when the Lightwoods took him in as Stefan and Celine Herondale died fighting against some rogue wizards reeking havoc on the streets of Brooklyn on the field.

Jace was a passionate fighter, with pent up energy begging to be released. He trained and sparred with everything he had, no holding back, while Alec was more in tune with his thoughts and calculated each and every thing. Jace was also aiming for an Auror future and Alec had no doubt in the world that he would get it.

Harry stopped after walking for a while and leaned against the wall, “Do you really know what you’re getting into?”  He asked and Alec stood straight, with his hands behind his back, “I have an idea. But with all due respect, I do not see why you are so bothered by it. You of all people should know that this is important. We might be children but someone has to do this.”

Harry looked at him, seemingly calculating him with his bright eyes before he shrugged, “I do know its importance. But whenever this happens, this- children doing what adults should be doing as their job demands, then even if no one dies, those children... they aren't 'children' anymore...”  He said and Alec understood just what exactly he was trying to say.

Harry continued though, “I do not condone anything that Robert has ever done and I do not condone him sending you guys out to this mission. I do realize its importance, though, but it still feels wrong. You and your siblings shouldn’t have to worry about this so soon.” He said pointedly and Alec shook his head, “We can take care of it. They are tough, Izzy and Jace. I will take care of them.” He said and Harry nodded, “I know you will.”

He nodded and waited to Harry to say something else. Harry soon did say something which made Alec speechless. "There is a possibility of... Alec... You know what I'm trying to say, right? Stay back. You're throwing yourself right in front of danger with a 'hit me' sign on your forehead." Alec looked down and nodded. After a minute, he looked up at Harry who was already watching him with pity. "I know the possibilities . It's bound to happen either way. You can't sidestep destiny. You know it the best." Harry sighed and Alec turned to go, but looked back at him and smiled a sad one, “ And about what you said earlier…I don’t think there is any loss here then. We were never taught how to be children.”  With that, he turned and walked towards his mother’s office. He could feel a sad sigh resonate behind him and Harry muttering 'stupid prophecies' from behind him and starting to walk but didn’t stop.

They made it just in time that Jace and Izzy with pale faces walking away from Maryse’s office and Maryse and James emerged after them. Maryse smiled at Harry, who suggested that they talked about the technicalities of their ‘move to England’ and all the necessary paperwork for the school transfer and went into the office, shutting the door. Just as Alec was about to go after his siblings, James tentatively put a hand on his shoulder, halting him in his step.

“Alec, listen…” He started, but then hesitated as Alec turned to face him. James then sighed and started speaking again, “I have seen you train, think and operate in the last two years I have been here for training, trials and recruitment. I know you can handle yourself but I also consider you my best friend and I want you to be careful, okay? Take care of Jace and Izzy. They are amazing but don’t let it get to their heads and…”

“Oi, James?” Alec mocked, using his accent back at him and then turned serious, “When did you turn so serious. If I hadn’t known better, I’d say you actually have feelings.”

“Ah bullocks, you caught me, mate.” James grinned and ruffled Alec’s hair in a brotherly manner. Alec grinned and let him, knowing that he didn’t have Albus or any of the Weasley clan here to do so. He had never personally met the family but knew quite a lot through James. “Do you miss them?”  Alec asked and James grinned, “Of course, but I’d rather be hexed than say that to their faces.”

Alec grinned, “Do you regret your choice to move to the states, away from home and start a career here?” but James shook his head and shrugged, “I want to make my own name and my own ‘creed’ as you’d say and it’s hard doing that when everyone there has watched me grow up and more embarrassingly, watched me through my emo phase.”  James cringed while saying that and Alec laughed.

“Plus I think I have banged half the Aurors’ daughters and sons there so they don’t like me that much.” James added with a smirk and Alec made a face.

James soon lost his smile and turned serious again, “Alec seriously, take care of yourself and those two buffoons. I should have someone to intimidate when you guys join the academy officially. And…” He sighed and Alec nodded, pulling him into a hug. James let Alec hug him because they both knew that he was a cuddle-bug and Alec patted his back, “I will look after Albus and Lily and everyone there, I promise. I won’t let anything happen to them.” James tightened the hug, grateful that Alec understood his need even though he couldn’t say it and then pulled back.

“That is, if they don’t bore you to death. I am the highlight of my family, what can I say.” James grinned and Alec hit his head, before shaking his own and they both started towards the residence wing. Alec knocked on Izzy’s door and opened the door, revealing Izzy packing her clothes and Jace sitting at the foot of the bed with his bag already packed.

“I can’t decide what to take, how’s the weather there usually?” Izzy said as she eyed her crop top and James laughed, plopping down on the bed, “It’s definitely not appropriate for wearing those. It’s a little colder so you’ll need layers.” Izzy nodded and resumed her packing. The silence grew thick with the occasional shuffling of cloth or squeaking of the Cabinet’s door.

“We’re going in blind. No definite source. We’ll be feeling around in the dark until something substantial shows up and we might be very late until then.” Jace mused and everyone stilled. Alec nodded, “Yes, we are. If you both want to stay- there is still time…”

“Not a chance!” Both Jace and Izzy shouted and Izzy resumed packing the clothes, “Someone has to do it. Better us than the untrained students there.” She mused and even though everyone in the room knew that this would end up badly, no one said one word, with the newest threat to humanity looming thickly in the air.

 

* * *

 

“Don’t you dare!” Magnus shouted in outrage as two arms kept him restrained from reaching out. Black eyes studied him without any emotion and the holder turned her back to Magnus who struggled against the hold as the girl, with dainty fingers, extended her hand and took the last slice of pizza. Raphael and Ragnor let brooding Magnus free as they laughed and Catarina nibbled on the pizza slice happily.

“You guys are the worst friends ever.” Magnus crossed his arms and leaned back against the couch, pouting like a child. Ragnor shook his head, “You, me, and Rapha already had our 3 slices each. You were just trying to take advantage of Cat’s slow eating.” Raphael grinned at his friends as Magnus showed his tongue to Ragnor who scoffed incredulously, “Seriously, Magnus? We are going to go into our last year and you’re still a baby.”

Magnus sighed dramatically and flopped back on the couch, “Let me be. There is a new dark lord anyway so better be young and beautiful when I die.”

Raphael snickered, “People spread these kinds of rumors every year just to cause hype and now it has gotten very, very old. Remember when two years ago a reporter published that Harry Potter’s scar started hurting again? It all blew right in his face so don’t be dramatic.”

Magnus grinned and clasped his hands behind his head, “Oh but this year’s rumors promise a dark lord striving for not blood purity and blah but absolute REIGN. That’s promising.” Ragnor laughed and Catarina rolled her eyes, chewing the last bite of her slice.

“It could be a dark lady.” Catarina offered, but with a small voice, and Ragnor shrugged, “Then we’re doomed.” Raphael and Magnus laughed at that and they got up eventually cleaning the room of the mess that they’d created throughout the day. They were gathered at Catarina’s house whose parents graciously invited Ragnor and Raphael to stay the month of August before going to school and Magnus had directly come here at the end of sixth year and would leave with Catarina since he didn’t get along with his father.

“Just 25 days to do before we’re leaving for one last year of torture.” Raphael stated when they’d cleaned the room and situated themselves on the pillow fort they had made in the process. Ragnor hummed and stared at the ceiling, “I hope I score good enough to land a job on the ministry.”

“If anyone could land a job there, trust me, Rag doll, it’s you.” Magnus offered and Catarina nodded, “Yes. I am positive that I will keep up the grades. Healer Malfoy already promised me to take me under his wing to train me when I graduate when he visited the school last year as an honorary professor.” Magnus sat up at that, “You never told me that!”

Catarina frowned, “I didn’t? Oh I’m sorry Mags. It must’ve slipped my mind.”  She gave him an apologetic smile and Magnus rolled his eyes and laid back down, “How come I tell you everything and you guys forget to tell me stuff?”

“Because my dear Mags…” Ragnor chuckled, “You are usually the informant and spill everything you know to us. We are so used to it that we assume you already know everything.”

“I will have you know, Mr. Fell.” Magnus leaned up and narrowed his eyes at Ragnor, “That I am very good at keeping secrets.”

“I don’t believe it for a second.” Ragnor said causally and Raphael chuckled. Catarina hummed in agreement but then started suggesting movies. They all settled on ‘Breakfast Club’ and settled comfortable with each other, enjoying the peace and the movie.

Magnus thought back to his life as a child and even though he couldn’t complain because even though he was never short of money or anything, he always lacked love. After his mother had committed suicide when he was 10, his father would only show his face at dinner and would stay silent throughout. He ignored Magnus’ existence and when the boy went to his father demanding affection, he’d hit him straight on the face with a warning to never disturb him again.

Magnus thought that his father would be happy on his sorting in Slytherin but that hadn’t changed a thing. After two years of coming back home for Christmas and Summer, he finally gave up and started crashing at Catarina’s during the holidays. Catarina’s mother was always welcoming and never unkind.

It helped Magnus that Ragnor and Catarina were in Slytherin and had noticed his distress ever since he joined or he’d be lonely right now. They were there when Camille broke his heart and were there when his father didn’t react to his coming out as bisexual. For Magnus, even his negative reaction would’ve been better. Would’ve shown he cared.

Raphael was a Hufflepuff but became their friend through Camille in their third year. After Camille had left Magnus heartbroken, they’d expected Raphael to leave them too but instead he’d stuck with them, supporting Magnus through the hard time and the four of them were inseparable since then. Magnus sighed as he felt his eyelids drooping and at the same moment, he noticed that everyone else was already asleep. Raphael groaned and turned, putting his hand on Magnus’ arm and Catarina cuddled her head into his shoulder as Ragnor cuddled her from behind and Magnus easily let sleep consume him, happy to be where he was.


	2. Dreaming big

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lightwoods meet the Monteverdes and Alec makes a new friend. The word is out about Robert's affair. Magnus, Ragnor and Raphael are faced with Catarina's fears and have to comfort their best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to do tiny, small, character drabbles on instagram under the handle @seeliescantlie  
> I can't edit good but I try so come witness my hopeless tries there.

“Lightwoods?” A honey sweet voice came just as Isabelle, Jace and Alec got off the train and Alec looked up to see a tall, lean man walk towards them with a bright and honest smile, “I’m John Monteverde.” He extended a hand, which Alec shook firmly and smiled back in return, “Alec Lightwood. Thanks for letting us stay at your place.”

“Ah no worries.” John smiled and shook Jace’s hand who repeated the same thing Alec had said. When it was Isabelle’s turn, she smirked, offering her hand and tilting her head, “Nice to meet you. Isabelle.”

“It’s a pleasure, Isabelle.”  John smiled and took her hands. Alec glared at Izzy and she shrugged in response. “Let’s go. Lydia is anxious to meet the Lightwood siblings. We heard about your father- Sorry… it’s not my place.” John said hastily but Alec shrugged, “No you have every right. You guys are giving us a place to get away from all that after all. ” It wasn’t pretense when Isabelle and Jace’s faces fell when John mentioned their father.

“Yeah… I never liked the guy. Looked too snobby even in pictures, but hey, we all stand with Maryse on this one.” John put his hand on Alec’s shoulder and Alec placed his hand on top of his, “We appreciate it. Thank you.” Jace put an arm around Izzy, who leaned into her brother just as a flash startled them. The man hiding behind a pillar a little far off finally jumped towards them, and the attention of everyone was now clearly on the four. “So the rumors are true, Mr. Lightwood, can you make a statement on your father’s affairs and how do you feel about them.” The man said and Alec turned to him, “We’re sorry but we do not want to say anything at this time. Please excuse us...” He said and John stood in front of the reporter as Alec, Izzy and Jace picked up the bags.

They started walking away from the reporter who must’ve bought the act of three distraught teenagers coming this far from home for the first time as he didn’t follow them but he did snap some pictures of their retreating backs. As they were sure that no one was paying attention to them anymore and neither was there someone with a camera, Alec turned to John. “So you know?” He raised his brow and John nodded, his expressions serious, “Yes. Well mum and dad do because your mom and Auror Potter came to our house to tell them, I know because I was there when Auror Potter and your mother told us. Lydia knows because I cannot hide anything from her. Luke knows because he is going to Hogwarts with us and his wife knows… because she is his wife.”

“Who’s Lydia? Luke’s step daughter?” Jace asked and John laughed, “Oh no. That’s Clary. Lydia is my girlfriend. She is here to spend the summer before we both leave for Hogwarts. She is going to start her last year, just like you, Alec.”  John explained and Alec nodded, “Glad to know that at least there will be one familiar face in my year. And only Clary, Lucian’s daughter, doesn’t know about our mission?” John nodded, “Jocelyn and Lucian didn’t want to involve her in this whole ordeal. She is just in her fifth year after all.” John said as they made their way towards the end of the station, “Lydia’s a hufflepuff. She just got elected the head girl. Clary is in Gryffindor.” He informed with pride and Alec nodded along, interested in the whole Hogwarts dynamics he and his siblings were suddenly getting thrown into.

“Isn’t Lydia very young then? How old ARE you?” Izzy narrowed her eyes and John looked at her horrified. “I just graduated two months ago. We’re just one year apart. For Merlin’s sake!” Izzy laughed and Jace snickered at that, while John turned a faint shade of red.

After they had left the station, John extended his hand, “Let’s apparate. Now that we’ve made the whole impression and soon the whole London will know that you guys are here just for getting away from family drama” Alec put his hand onto John’s and Jace and Izzy repeated the action and a sudden, familiar feeling surrounded them. They’d apparated so many times that the feeling was a familiar one for them now. They appeared in front of a large, castle-like mansion with beautifully maintained gardens and clean pathways.

“Wow.” Jace eyed the building and Izzy nodded, “Yup.”

“Come on, let’s get you all settled in.” John grinned at their expressions and walked into the castle with the Lightwoods trailing behind. Two house elves came running to them and snatched their bags before they could protest. One of them had a crooked nose and stood straighter than most house elves would and snickered at the other one, “Aha! Look at this Pipi. I got four bags! You got only three! Nyahahaha.” He laughed in his nasal voice and ran off towards somewhere and the other one with a bow wrapped around her head, pouted, “Pip!!! Wait for me!”  She ran after him albeit a little slowly.

“Those are our house elves. Their parents have been working for the Monteverdes for generations and when the bill passed which made it mandatory to pay them for their services, we tried to free them since we almost did all the work by ourselves but they refused to leave, those brother and sister. They agreed to being given some money with food and clothes but wouldn’t leave.” John said as he led them to a comfortable sitting room with beautiful furniture placed symmetrically.

“They look young.” Jace commented and John nodded, “They are. Now sit down. Let me get you something to eat or drink. Would you prefer tea or coffee?” John asked as they sat and Alec shook his head, “Just water, please.”

“Coffee for us then.” Jace said as he leaned back against the cushions and John nodded, going through the door. Two minutes later, a woman with aristocratic features entered; followed by her husband and they introduced themselves as John’s parents. Then a tall, strong, built man entered with a redhead woman and they introduced themselves as Jocelyn and Luke. As the introductions carried on to and fro, John and a beautiful blonde girl entered the room with a tray filled with many pots and plates filled with cookies, baked goods, and éclairs.

“You shouldn’t have.” Alec suddenly felt very out of place as the adults kept showering praises at him and his siblings but John just waved his head, “No worries, mate. You’re our guest now and we are known for our hospitality after all.”

“My dears.” John’s mother spoke up, “We know that you’re going to Hogwarts because of reasons more than your parents’ divorce.” She asked cautiously and Alec nodded, looking at the adults. As Izzy and Jace also noticed that the talk was about to get serious, they too, sat straighter and adopted soldier-like expressions.

John’s father studied them and looked at Luke, who shook his head and mumbled something that sounded achingly familiar like insulting Robert Lightwood, not that Alec would disagree. He shot a look towards his siblings and could see why the adults pitied them so much. At least Jace and Izzy knew how to prioritize and have fun between the lines.

He turned back to the adults, “Mr. Garroway, mother told me you were going as a teacher there.” Luke nodded, “Please, call me Luke. And yes, I will be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts since the last teacher, Imogen Herondale just got a job offering at the ministry and the position is now free.”  

“Thank God she’s not there then.” Izzy exclaimed and Alec nodded. Imogen Herondale was Jace’s grandmother and when Jace's parents died, she wanted the custody of Jace. But in their will, Cecily and Stephan wanted Maryse, Jace’s godmother and Cecily’s best friend to take care of their son in clear words and after a trial, Maryse won and Jace became a lightwood. Maryse didn’t want Jace to change his name and he didn’t, but just two years back, Jace decided to become Jace Lightwood, keeping the Herondale as a middle name for his parents- becoming Jonathon Christopher Herondale-Lightwood. Izzy had teased him a lot saying that it made him look like someone who married one of them and hyphenated their name but Jace shrugged it off. He was a lightwood through and through. Imogen was in the ministry at the time and had released an anti-muggleborn statement which made Jace want to distance himself from her(thus changing his name) and Imogen got fired, hence took the teaching job at Hogwarts. She had recently had issued an apology so the position was now vacant as she was now back in the ranks at the Ministry.

 “We all admire you three and are thankful that you’re doing this to protect the children at Hogwarts.” Jocelyn said, “And we will help you the best we can. You can count on us.” She nodded and Alec nodded, finding himself trusting the honest faces in front of him.

Just then, Izzy hid her face behind her hand and yawned, and John’s mother cooed at her, “Oh you poor babes. You must be tired from the journey. Let’s get you settled in. Isabelle, you can stay with Clary and Alec and Jace could share a room. Come on.”

“I’m not that tired.” Alec smiled but Jace and Isabelle got up and followed Mrs. Monteverde to their respective rooms.

“Alec, come on. Let’s show you around.” John got up and Alec followed him, and to his surprise Lydia got up as well. John led him around the hallways, telling him about which rooms belonged to whom and all the ways. Alec memorized it all, and tried his best to keep listening to the conversation Lydia and John were having but would ignore them when they got very cheesy.

Just as they were outside John’s room, Pip peeped through the corner and jumped, “John! You mother is calling you!” She said and John shrugged, “I will be right back, guys.” And left with Pip.

They went into John’s room and Lydia sat on the bed as Alec looked around for a chair to sit in. He saw a loveseat and shrugged, going to sit there.

“Can I ask you something, Alec?”  Lydia asked and Alec shrugged, “Of course you can.”

Lydia grinned, “Let me rephrase that. If I ask you a question, will you answer honestly?” She grinned and Alec smirked, “That depends on the question, doesn’t it.” Lydia tsked and nodded, “True. But I am going to ask the question anyway. How long have you been doing this?” She gestured her hands vaguely and Alec sat back, “This is the first time we’re coming overseas to do something like-“

“No I meant…” Lydia hesitated, and then continued, “That how long have you been in the field, outside of training. I know that you, Izzy, and Jace were trained from a young age, there are rumors in the aurors and some are very extreme.” She looked at his face to see if she’d overstepped a line but Alec kept his expressions neutral as he gestured for her to go on, “I mean- those are just rumors but both my parents are Aurors too and although they want me to be physically fit but… it’s not near to what you guys…” she stopped again, and Alec cleared his throat, “What do you mean, near to what we do. What have you heard about us?”

Lydia rubbed her arm but then looked up, determined to speak her mind. Although she was asking questions that would make Alec snap, he knew that Lydia was genuinely curious about this and wasn’t asking him just to be patronizing and sympathetic. He spoke again, “Lydia, it’s okay. I know what kind of rumors go around. You can tell me what you’ve heard.”

“I heard that you guys were denied meals for training and- some aurors said that Robert..um... he physically abused you and- he made you go on real missions when you were 13 ... I am so sorry if I overstepped a line.. I'm just” She asked in a small voice and Alec shrugged, “Curious... Well people ground their children for misbehaving, don't they? It was just that... he loves Izzy so she was never grounded and Jace had just joined our family. Mom would never let him touch Jace. I guess this is his way of making us the best… Yes he made me go when I was 11, actually but it’s not as heroic as people think. He would take me with him and make me watch from a distance to learn, adapt. I didn’t participate actively until two years back.”  He said, with a bitter taste in his mouth, and Lydia nodded, “Well now I am relieved that I will be with someone who is experienced on the field.” And smiled at him, instead of showing him sympathy like people usually did and Alec was grateful for that and smiled back.

“And one more question.”  Lydia smiled and Alec grinned, “Only if you answer my question first.” Lydia nodded, “Okay, ask away.” Alec put his arms on his legs and leaned forward, “You know that Hogwarts is in danger and about why me, Izzy and Jace are going there. Why do you still want to go back?”

Lydia seemed startled by the question but then her face grew serious and she shrugged, “Because of many things. Because I am not a coward and if there is any chance that I can help you defeat him, then I am willing to take it. And because I want to make sure all my friends, my house mates, all the Hogwarts students are safe and I will do whatever I can to make sure of that, and not just because of my head girl position which also is very dear to me as it is a responsibility to look after the students there. And because John is going back as well.” She answered and Alec nodded and felt a genuine smile coming. He really liked Lydia and could see them becoming friends because of the similarities in thoughts they shared.

“Any more questions?” Alec asked and Lydia smiled, “Not for now, but I will let you know when I do. Now, I want you to teach me some of your best fighting moves, if you’re feeling up to it. No Auror takes me seriously and John runs away from fighting as much as he can.”

“Sure. Let me get my workout clothes. We have about twenty days left, don’t we?” Alec asked, and Lydia smiled, “Yes, Mister Lightwood. Take me as your apprentice! I won’t let you down.” She bowed and Alec couldn’t help but laugh as he shook his head at her antics. Lydia led him to his and Jace’s room, passing Clary’s room where the two girls sat and chatted away, as Clary gushed on about Izzy’s clothes and Alec briefly talked to the redhead, before continuing his trek to his room. Seeing Jace was asleep, he took his gear and changed into it, and Lydia led him to a room where they could spar.

Alec had a feeling that this mission, despite the serious nature of it, would prove to be must more entertaining and amusing than the life that he’s led on until now. Sure, James had brought a new color into the institute with his arrival, but Robert always seemed to grey him out- but now, with the absence of their over controlling father, Alec felt as if he would finally feel free.

* * *

 

“Take a look at this.” Catarina called out to her best friends. Ragnor and Raphael put their heads on each of her shoulders and Magnus rested his on the top of her head and she started reading the article out loud.

“ _The werewolves are reported to be moving underground by our sources. Although it is now a good laugh whenever someone says anything about the rise of a new dark force, the facts that have now surfaced are very evident. Over the last ten years, we have seen all the half-blooded creatures namely werewolves, half-vampires, half-veelas, half-merfolks into hiding. We have interviewed many werewolves working in the ministry now because of the inclusion movement by the Minister of Magic, Hermione Granger, they do admit that they have a feeling that something is off. Let’s not forget, birds are the first one to fly away days before a storm hits. Their animalistic nature allows them to feel as if something is coming and fast. Let’s hope that whatever it is doesn’t leave as much debris as the last war did. Rita Skeeter.”_

“First of all, that is so discriminatory I can’t even comprehend anything she is saying.” Magnus shook his head and walked back to his chair. Raphael took the Daily Prophet from Catarina’s hand, “Who the hell still lets her writes these pieces of junk.” He exclaimed and it was Ragnor who noticed Catarina’s silence, “Oh come on Cat, you can’t be seriously. This is all a joke. There isn’t any dark lord rising or anything.” He said tenderly but Catarina turned to them, “But there are so many rumors about it this year and they are all in sync, or complimenting one another instead of being a disarray of information like the previous years. Remember Maia Roberts? Gretel from our house? They are both werewolves, right? They didn’t come back last year and there was no news of their transfer but we didn’t pay any attention. And Professor Longbottom saying that the lake is now vacant just before we left for the summer? No merfolk OR the giant squid? Isn’t that odd?” She said scandalously and Raphael chuckled, “Cat they left the lake because of a student dumping his messed up potion into the lake poisoning it by mistake. I am sure Maia and Gretel would respond easily if we wrote to them. You’re worrying too much.”

Ragnor looked at her and then at Magnus, who went and put a hand on Catarina’s shoulder, “Cat what is it?”

“What is it Cat?.” Ragnor asked and Raphael, who was frowning, looked at Ragnor, “Just because someone five generations ago in her family was a seer doesn’t mean that a dark lord is coming.” He said hurriedly as if he was also freaked out by Cat's insinuation.

Magnus ignored him and kept looking at Cat, who shook his head, “I did not see anything. I just have this really bad feeling about this year.”

“Okay something did happen then.” Raphael and Ragnor looked at her, both worried.

“I have been having dreams again.”  Catarina said and Ragnor held her hand, “What?! Since when? Why didn’t you tell us?” He was genuinely worried and Catarina shook her head, “I didn’t want to worry you guys.”

“Nonsense.” Magnus said firmly and put a hand on her shoulder, “Cat we’re here for you and always will be. You shouldn’t hide these things from us. Rapha and me will leave right now and go buy some sleeping potions for you.” He finalized but Catarina held his hand, “Mags… they’re not working.”

Ragnor squeezed Catarina’s hand, “The same dream?” He asked tentatively and she shook her head. Magnus felt his worry come full force as he tried his best to comfort his friend who was struggling to tell them about this dream. Since they’d met, Catarina had been having this strange dream where she was standing underwater but the water would be pitch black. Then there were hands around her- or vines, or some restricting element that would choke her, and cut off her oxygen supply and then she’d wake up, panting.

“It starts like the previous dream.” She started and Ragnor sat near her, half hugging her and she cuddled into the warmth. Raphael held and massaged her hand as Magnus kept eventually squeezing her shoulder. “I am swimming and my head is above water, I look up and there is a man. The water is still pitch black. The man looks over his shoulder, as if looking at someone behind him and then he jumps into the water. The water gets even darker and then it starts moving as if there is a tornado and I scream and then wake up.” She told them and they all looked at each other silently.

After two whole minutes of silence, Raphael speaks up, “Cat… that still doesn’t mean that something is going to happen. You have been having dreams for ages and just because it’s changed a little, doesn’t have to mean anything.”

Ragnor nodded at that but Catarina shook her head, “But this time I can see above water. In my dream… I am in the black lake. I…I can see Hogwarts.”

This statement left the three boys to stare at Catarina, wanting to comfort and discard her worries but feeling a little wary themselves.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I am doing. I have a plan for this story though but how do people write so good! Teach me your ways, amazing fanfiction writers! I am a student eager to learn. I won't be updating the next week because of my exams but hopefully after that. I feel like this fic is turning Alec-centric.  
> Anyhow, if you have any cute malec headcanons or suggestions for this story's future do comment or come shout at me on seeliescantlie.tumblr.com


	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec confront Robert and witnesses a disturbing sight while Magnus and co. worry about Catarina and her progressively worsening nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to do a horrible job at editing our beloved shadowhunters in their respective house clothing. If you're a better editor than me, then please give it a try and tag me on my instagram and tumblr handles (@seeliescantlie)

Alec panted harshly and his leg muscles complained. Sweat beaded down his neck, following the slight dip of his spine and soaked in the already damp belt of his sweats. His shirt stuck to him like a second skin and the scorching heat of the sun was making sure that the case continued. His body was fighting the two dueling sensations of being burnt by the direct sun exposure and breeze hitting his overheated skin as he ran. Burning sun, sticky sweat, hair stuck on the forehead, breath coming with difficulty, millions of thought racing through his mind… all these things and a million more were happening all around him but his focus was on one sole event that had happened two hours earlier. His mind was reeling and his emotions were raging like an inferno as he recalled the words Robert said.

He was always aware of his father’s strict nature and unforgiving personality and he’d taken it like his father’s son his whole life but what he couldn’t tolerate was the same scrutinizing gaze fixated on his siblings and the same harsh words cutting through their self-esteem like they did to him. He had shouted at his father when he made Izzy flinch back because of his taunt and after that, Robert had asked everyone but Alec to leave the room. That wasn’t what was bothering him, though. What was bothering him was that Robert had reminded Jace that he was adopted and Robert wasn’t his real father, when Jace had stepped up to defend Izzy. Jace and Izzy were now locked up in their respective rooms wanting space and time, and Clary and her best friend Simon(who had come to stay for the last few weeks with Clary before they went to Hogwarts together) were demanding a reason why Luke had let their father enter the home when the siblings, according to Clary and Simon, had come for the sole purpose of escaping him.

Robert was just visiting for giving orders to his soldiers, his children about the mission and inform them of the people they are answerable to but upon entering and witnessing Clary and Isabelle’s fond eyes and shy hand grabs, which weren’t completely platonic, sparked Robert’s universally known homophobia.  He’d crudely asked her what was the deal with the Fairchild girl and that had Izzy flinching back, as she was not prepared to come out to her father just yet. Seeing moisture in Izzy’s eyes, Alec decided that it was enough. He had told Robert to back off and go back to sitting in his seat at MUCASA and that Harry was their in-charge now. He had told him to stop putting down his siblings. When everyone had left the room, he’d told Robert he was gay and there was nothing Robert could do now to stop it. They had a heated argument following that and Robert angrily floo-d away, leaving Alec to nurse his wounded emotions.

Clary and Simon had been trying to get Isabelle to open up and eat something when Robert left. They were also wandering around Jace’s room, worried for him as well as they’d come to care for him too and although they didn’t know what the shouting was about, they knew it was bad. Alec had seen no reason to stay and seethe as Izzy and Jace would take their time to calm down before agreeing to listen to reason. He decided to take a walk instead, which turned into a jog and then a run along the trail on the hill behind the house familiar to him now after two weeks of staying there.

Lydia, John and John’s parents had gone to Lydia’s house for a lunch get together between the families but he had informed Jocelyn about the jog before leaving, who seemed apologetic but didn’t say anything directly to him.

All that had led to now as he was running without taking a break, punishing himself for reason unknown. The worst thing was that he had proudly declared himself a gay wizard when he wasn’t sure of it himself. He knew for sure that he was not interested in girls in any way. He never had time to venture into his desires or discover his orientation, never letting his mind wander to the thoughts of any potential interest. He admired many guys that came for auror training, sure, but he never allowed his interest to evolve into anything other than admiration. 

All he knew was that he could very well be aromantic, asexual, demisexual, and other terms Izzy presented on a particularly lazy day. He didn’t regret it, though. If it meant taking the heat off of Izzy and Jace onto him, he would even welcome death without any protest.

His muscles strained and he had no choice to stop. As soon as he came to a halt, though, his legs gave out and he slumped against a fallen tree trunk, leaning against the dead trunk and taking deep breaths. He would protect Izzy and Jace at all costs even if that meant protecting them from crude comments, from hurt and although he knew well that he couldn’t do that, he promised himself that he would try his best. He lost track of time as he let hiss skin cool down under the shade and breeze.

“Alec?” Lydia’s voice urged him to open his eyes to see her standing over him with worry etched upon his face. “Hey. What are you doing back so soon?” He asked with a furrowed brow and she sat down across from him, “It's been two hours since you left the house, Jocelyn says. Plus Clary sent me a fire message and me and John floo-d here. John’s parents are still there.” Lydia said while studying his face and the state he was in.

“You shouldn’t have come back.” Alec mused and closed his eyes. “Right now, seeing you like this makes me glad I did.”  She said, moving to sit beside him, “I don’t know what happened. I can’t possibly understand the state you’re in. But you’re a good guy, Alec. You don’t deserve this.” She finalized and bumped her shoulder with his, “And besides, mom was about to delve into the safe sex territory. I couldn’t sit through it.”

Alec couldn’t help but laugh out loud at that, shaking his head. None of them said anything for a while after that. Alec looked at hands, lost in thought when Lydia finally decided to speak up, “Izzy and Jace are out of their rooms. John coaxed them out and made them eat. They’re still not talking but they’re not all locked up in their rooms. Lets go back. You look like you can use something to eat too.” Lydia said and stood up. Alec followed her and they slowly walked back towards the house in silence. Lydia looked like she wanted to say something multiple times during their walk but one look at Alec’s face had her turn away.

“I told my father I’m gay. It was a spontaneous decision.” Alec stated, surprising himself as normally he would never have told anyone about this. Lydia nodded, and looked at him, “And how do you feel now?”

“What do you mean?” Alec asked and Lydia shrugged, thrusting her hands in her pockets, “Are you relived? Anxious? Regretful?”

“I don’t know. I don’t regret it but I do wish I actually had it figured out before blurting it out like that.” Alec said with indifference and Lydia nodded, “You’ll get time to figure it out. I promise. Don’t rush it.”

Alec wanted to tell her to not promise something that would give him a hope only to be shattered, but nodded and smiled in thanks before their silence resumed but this time, it was comfortable. They parted ways when they got into the house because Alec insisted he needed a shower and Lydia didn’t really protest to that. Alec quickly hopped into the shower and only after a hot shower was he able to fully feel his legs again. He figured he’s massage them before sleeping but that was a worry for later.

He made a beeline for Izzy’s room since Jace wasn’t in their shared one and true to his guess, found his siblings cuddled on Izzy’s bed with Clary and Simon sitting at a distance, wanting to say something but not having the courage to.

“Hey.” Alec said and entered the room, drawing the attention of everyone present there.

“Alec. Where were you?” Izzy demanded but nevertheless, Jace and Izzy scooted away, making a space between them. Alec climbed onto the bed into the space and hugged his siblings close, “I went out for a jog. Clear my mind.”

Clary and Simon looked at each other and thought it best to leave the siblings to their own devices for now and left the room.

“Hey Iz?” Alec said and Izzy raised her head, looking into his eyes, “Yes, big brother?”

“You really like Clary, don’t you?” Alec asked and Izzy smiled, “I do. But I have never dated a girl before so it’s uncharted territory. Dad didn’t seem too fond of it though.” She said and Jace averted his eyes. Izzy continued, “Alec thank you for standing up to him but I don’t think he would let me date a girl, though. I hate being under his radar.”

“Don’t worry, Iz. You won’t be- he won’t bother you with this and if he does, I will give you a heads up because he would have to go through me to do that.” He said and Izzy scrunched her brows, “What do you mean? Alec… what did you do?!” She sat up and Alec put his hand on her shoulder, “I told him I’m gay.”

“Alec…” Izzy gasped and looked at Jace, and then back at Alec. Jace sat up too and looked at Alec, “Alec look, you didn’t have to lie about that. Now dad’s… Robert’s going to be even harder on you and-”

“And I don’t care.” Alec raised his brows. Izzy looked at Alec closely, “And maybe you weren’t lying.” She said and Alec shrugged in response. That was it. Coming out to his siblings and just like that, both of them embraced him and they hugged like that on the small bed until Clary came and called them for dinner.

“Us three. Against the world.” Alec muttered and Izzy and Jace nodded. They reluctantly went to feed and after the dinner, Alec did give the elder brother talk to Clary but seeing the tiny girl with buckets of kindness, compassion and loyalty, he decided on a friendly talk.  No one addressed the pink elephant in the room and Alec was glad about it.

* * *

 

“I cannot believe you didn’t bring your cauldrons. Especially when you’re taking up potions.” Lydia said for the fifth time as she groaned and followed the Lighwoods through the diagon alley.

“They’re at Ilvermoney and we didn’t exactly think of asking them to return them when we were packing in a hurry.” Jace said, rolling his eyes and Simon chuckled. The kids were here to buy the Lightwoods cauldrons since they didn’t retrieve theirs from their previous school.

Izzy and Clary had excused themselves as Clary had taken Izzy to show her Clary’s favorite shops and etcetera. In short, they were on their first official date and Alec couldn’t be any prouder. A sudden shout from behind him scared Alec and he turned swiftly, wanting to locate the source but it was his golden-haired brother who’d just spotted the newest broom in the market, the Ed 3000 on display.

“Alec go ahead, I’ll be right back.” Jace shouted as he disappeared into the shop. John told Simon to go with him since this was the first time Jace was here and they didn’t want him to get lost or anything. Alec, Lydia, and John continued their journey to the Potage’s Cauldron shop. John held Lydia’s hand and kept tugging on it, making their shoulders bump with each other’s and Lydia kept giggling, shooting him lovey-dovey glances from under her lashes. Alec rolled his eyes and clapped John on his shoulder, “I see the board of the shop, I’ll go order three cauldrons, you two go and enjoy your day out. Now shoo.” Without any further argument, he pushed John and Lydia in the opposite direction and started towards the shop.

He did turn to look back at their retreating backs, John’s arm now around Lydia’s waist. He grinned and started towards Potage’s, feeling stupidly happy for Izzy, for Lydia, for Clary even. He could tell that Jace was still hurt but he was covering up pretty well. He went into the shop, asked for three cauldrons as required, and paid in full but apparently that stock was to arrive in the evening so Alec gave them the Monteverdes’ address and came out of the shop.

Before he could trek back towards the broom shop to find Jace though, sudden movement in his peripheral vision caught his attention. He discreetly hung back against the outer wall of the shop, trying to locate the source of the blurred image and after some moments of carefully analyzing his surroundings, he noticed a man in cloak two sizes greater than his frames looking around suspiciously. He had enough training and field experience to feel that something wasn't quite right with the hunched man. Alec could have been paranoid but alarm bells were ringing in his head as he studied the posture of the man. The man’s face was hooded but the hand clutching the robes together was fair and matted with faint blonde hair so Alec guessed that it was a man above six feet, adult and Caucasian. The hand that was not clutching the robes together was hidden inside and Alec didn’t need an affirmative to know that he was clutching his wand.

All of a sudden, the man retreated in the shadows after seeing something to his right and Alec busied himself with looking at a shop with robes on display and followed his gaze through hooded eyes. Two grown men were passing by and only when they passed by Alec did he understand why the man had shrunk back. Those two men were talking about the ministry and their shifts, hence were Aurors.

The man looked around and his shoulders seemed to sag before he turned and went through a narrow alleyway. Alec bit his lip and looked around. He had no time to call for backup but he did go to the cauldrons shop and took some stones, placing them in a shape known to Izzy, Jace, and himself. They’d know that he meant to go wherever he did if he had left that sign. the shape was a diamond with two ends sticking out from the upper corner.

The man had disappeared now so Alec hurried into the alloy, retreating one hand into the pocket and gripping his wand tightly. When he emerged from that alley, though, he felt as if he had left diagon alley. The whole atmosphere was darker and the air grew heavier on his lungs. He spotted the man going through a door and noticed a decorative bridge right next to the building. He readily hurried to the bridge and climbed it, using it as a leverage to jump on the ledge outside the windows of the building.

What concerned him now was the actual position of the man. Alec knew that there was no possible that he could saunter right in, demanding to see that mysterious man whose face he didn’t even see. Cursing under his breath, Alec decided to circle the building, peeking into the windows. After about five minutes of useless wandering, some murmuring coming from a window made him halt in his steps. He carefully leaned in and peeked from around the corner so that he stayed incognito.

That man’s face was now in full view. The man looked about 40 or above in age and had blonde hair, the top half of which was pulled up into a French braid. He had discarded the robes and was bare from the waist up and Alec had to put a hand on his mouth when he saw the man’s left hand, arm, and shoulder were all black. He was moving them but was wincing and moaning in pain every few seconds. Alec could see the stain of the black extending to the man’s chest and even the right side of his body in form of black veins.

The door opened and a woman walked in. She had dark skin and coily hair, and her attire was almost similar to that of a healer.

“Cleophus…” the man whimpered, “It’s spreading. I-I can’t take it anymore…” The man looked close to crying now. Cleophus, as the man had called her, came towards him calmly and touched the blackened area, assessing it. The man patiently waited for her to do so, wincing periodically and scrunching up his eyes in pain.

“I’m sorry Blackwell. I can ease the pain but that’s as far as I go.” The woman pleaded with her eyes and the man nodded, “Please, Cleophus… The pain- Please...” He pleaded and she instructed him to sit on a chair placed at a distance. As he was seating his pained self and wincing with eyes closed, the woman took out a syringe and a vial that look strangely close to the instruments nomajs used and went towards the man.

Alec wanted to warn the man but know that he couldn’t do anything but watch as the woman thrust pierced the man’s skin with the needle and injected the liquid. Tears were flowing down the woman’s cheeks and as foam started forming in the man’s mouth, and realization dawned upon him, he smiled and muttered a silent ‘Thank You’ to the woman before his eyes rolled to the back of his skull.

The woman calmly closed his eyes and said a prayer that Alec couldn’t hear because he was already sprinting his way back to diagon alley, his mind in disarray, unable to comprehend anything he’d just witnessed.

* * *

 

Catarina opened her eyes and found herself floating on water. The sky above her was clear as day and the water beneath her was as warm as a summer’s day. Some hawks loomed in the skies, disrupting the eerie silence as the water carried her smoothly away from the sun just shy of setting. Despite the darkening of the skies and the disappearance of the sun, the water progressively grew hotter and hotter until she could take no more and cried out in agony. She felt as if her skin was melting off of her bones and blisters were starting to foam on her back and legs.

Her head bumped against something hard and she looked up to see the water had deposited her to the bank of whatever river of lava she was in. She tried to move her limbs but couldn’t move her arms or legs that felt as stiff as lead. To her surprise, two arms circled her waist and pulled her out of the water. She felt herself go boneless against the cool skin of the person seeking relief through his cool skin and the person stood up, she could see that she was floating in the black lake and looked up to see the building of Hogwarts in the distance.

The stranger leaned close to her, so close that she could feel his breath on her skin. The voice that she heard, though, was manly. It was deep, rich, and manly. The man simply said, “Lead me to my destiny… I have waited patiently”

She screamed and the man released her form into the lake, and she felt herself drown in the boiling water and screamed and screamed until she heard shouts calling her name. She bolted up, bumping her head against Ragnor’s and looked around, seeing her friend huddled around her bed with worry clearly etched upon their faces. She felt herself short of breath and didn’t realize that Ragnor was telling her to take deep breaths until he held her hand. She tried her best to control her breathing but found it hard as the room felt too small and the air too warm. Her vision started darkening around the edges but she felt a body move behind hers and two arms on her shoulders.

“Breathe, Cat…” It was Magnus  and she tried her hardest to follow his instructions and felt herself calming down. After a while, Magnus realize that not only was Cat calmed down enough, she had fallen asleep against him. Ragnor and Raphael helped him put her to bed properly and after that, Magnus excused himself to go to washroom and got up. He turned before closing the door and saw Ragnor cuddling Catarina’s sleeping form and Raphael holding her hand.

He quickly relieved himself and washed his hands, worrying about his friend. Catarina’s nightmares were becoming worse and she had refused to talk about it and they’d given up after trying getting to open up repeatedly.

He marched back into the room and got on his bed, slipping into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

“See you in a bit.” Ragnor said as he left Magnus, Raphael and Catarina settled in a compartment in the Hogwarts express. He left for the front of the train as he was the head boy, leaving his friends to relax.

“He’s going to be very bust this year.” Catarina mused, pouting and Magnus rolled his eyes, “Straight people.”

“Simon must be on his way. Ragnor going means more space for us.” Raphael grinned and Magnus rolled his eyes again, “Let me rephrase myself, People in relationships.”

“Don’t be bitter, Magnus… You got your fair share of relationships already.”  Catarina mused and Raphael laughed, “You mean alternating hook-ups and bad choices.” Raphael said and Magnus sighed dramatically, “Touché.”

Soon after that, the compartment door opened and Simon walked in, grinning from ear to ear. Raphael smiled warmly before getting up and tightly embracing his boyfriend. After Simon, the red-headed girl appeared and embraced Magnus and then Catarina. Ever since Raphael started dating Simon the year before, Clary had become one of their own and Magnus had come to like the girl and her passion a lot. She was a typical Gryffindor while Simon was a Ravenclaw. Raphael was Hufflepuff while the rest of the squad meaning Magnus, Ragnor, and Catarina were Slytherin.

“Where’s Lydia?” Magnus asked and Clary looked at him, “She went ahead of time with John, who had to report today morning.” Clary said and stuck her head out, “Over here!”

“Who are you calling?” Catarina asked and Clary looked back at her, “Jace and Izzy… they’ll be joining me this year. They can sit here, right?” Clary asked with fearful eyes and Raphael nodded, “Of course. We have space.”

Catarina and Magnus gave him the stink eye and Catarina turned to Clary, “Oh yeah… I forgot that the Lightwoods lived with you too. They're the highlight of this school year- gossip material, as Magnus would say it. Especially after the piece Rita wrote about them” She said and Magnus laughed, and Clary shook her head, looking solemn, “Yeah they might be, but please don’t say anything to them about this. Their father is giving them a hard time as it is and…” She cut off mid-sentence  just as a boy with golden hair and blue eyes with a touch of brown in one eye entered the compartment.

“Jace… this is Magnus… That’s Catarina and this is Raphael, Simon’s boyfriend. Everyone, this is Jace Lightwood” Clary introduced the newcomer and Jace smiled and waved his hand, “Hi everyone.”

Everyone greeted him as he set his bag in its place and took a seat next to Catarina. After him, entered a girl with raven hair and beautiful brown eyes. Clary introduced her as Isabelle with a cute blush and Magnus didn’t even need to ask his biscuit if they were dating.

“Alec is our older brother” Isabelle started, obviously confident and charming, “But he was outside talking to the adults about something and we got bored so came in.” She explained and Catarina started asking about Ilvermoney. Magnus figured that if the genes stayed true to the Lightwood name, given the two beautiful human beings across from him, Alec wouldn’t be too hard on the eyes too.

Isabelle sat next to Jace and Simon next to Raphael as Clary eyed the filled seats, “Merlin’s beard. I should find another compartment. There was an empty one around here somewhere.”

“I’ll come with!” Isabelle said cheerfully and Simon looked at Clary, “What… you’re switching compartments? I’m also coming with.” And this had Raphael declaring that he’d go with Simon.

“Ouch, Rapha.” Magnus said with a deadpan face and Raphael made a face at him in return. Catarina laughed and nudged Magnus, “Don’t be sour, let our boy be happy.”

“Says you, who’ll not even wait till the train starts to go looking for Ragnor… Seriously.” Magnus said as Clary, Isabelle, Simon and Raphael left.

“Speaking of which, he said he’d be back after setting the bags in his compartment.” Catarina mused and laughed as Magnus groaned and gestured to the door. Jace laughed as well and grinned to Magnus, “Then this will be the single people compartment.” Magnus grinned and nodded, “Granted your brother is single too, this will be. Let’s kick Cat out.”

“Hey!” Catarina exclaimed as the train let out a loud whistle.

“Alec! I have to get him… ” Jace said in a hurry and panic. “Where was he? I mean which entrance?” Magnus asked, looking out the window as Jace scratched his neck, “I don’t remember.”

“Go look for him. The train is just about to leave.” Catarina exclaimed and Jace got up and so did Magnus. Jace looked at him with questioning eyes as Magnus rolled his, “It will be faster if we both look. You go north of the train, I go south. Does Alec look more like you or Izzy?” Magnus asked and Jace nodded, “Like Izzy.”

Magnus nodded and the two boys went their respective ways, looking right and left for the eldest Lightwood.

“Alec, Alec, where are you Alec?” Magnus mused as he peeked into a compartment to the right. As he neared and was about to turn towards the closest entrance, a boy collided against him, hard.

Magnus, as startled as he was, lost his footing and stumbled back. The boy was unfazed, though, but he extended his hands to catch Magnus. Quickly, though, he realized that he couldn’t do so as he was holding two bags so as a last resort, the boy with raven hair pushed his body against Magnus, sandwiching Magnus’s body between his own and a compartment wall.

Magnus looked up to see the most gorgeous hazel eyes staring down at him and felt a tall, lean, but packed body flush against his own. Their breathing caught up and the rise and fall of their chests became rhythmic. Magnus knew that he was a goner when the stranger smiled lope-sided and looked at him apologetically.

If Magnus could help it, he wouldn’t be single for long now.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone even reading this thing?


	4. New Acquaintances (and old)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets Magnus.  
> Cute sibling moment.  
> Emotional stuff  
> A guest at the end

“Alec…” Jocelyn said timidly, as she looked at Alec but couldn’t say anything else. They were standing on the platform 9 ¾ and Clary, Izzy, Simon, and Jace had already entered the train. Luke had left a day earlier as he was a professor now and had to be there to receive the first year students and Jocelyn had come with them to see them off. John’s parents tagged along too but they were somewhere talking to John’s aunt and seeing off John’s cousin who was going to attend her first year at Hogwarts. Her name was Madzie.

Alec looked at Jocelyn and waited for her to say something. He was thoroughly surprised when Jocelyn pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. He awkwardly put her hands on her shoulder blades as he was taller than her and she pulled back, “Stay safe. Do not hesitate to contact if anything is wrong. I mean it, Alec.” Jocelyn said and Alec nodded, “I will, don’t worry.”

Jocelyn nodded, “I will hold you to it.” She hesitated and pulled a folded paper out of her jeans’ pocket and gave it to him. “I want you to have this.” She handed him the paper. “It is the letter Auror Potter wrote to us before he came alongside your mother to explain the situation to us.” Alec looked at her with wide-eyes, and hesitantly took the piece of paper. Jocelyn continued, “You should have it. I would mean more to you than it did to us.” Jocelyn smiled kindly, “We don’t know what it means to be the subject of a prophecy.” Alec looked at her, “Who else knows?”

“Only me and Luke. Harry wrote to Luke as a friend and we haven’t told anyone else.” She clarified and Alec nodded, refusing to look at her, “Thank you.” He said and Jocelyn nodded as they stood in an uncomfortable silence before Alec looked up and cleared his throat, “I should go. The train will leave any minute.”

“You’re right” Jocelyn nodded and patted his arm, “Take care of Clary and Simon”. Alec nodded as he put the letter in his bag and grabbed Izzy’s in the other hand, “Of course… it goes without saying”. Jocelyn nodded at Alec, who mimicked her action and turned around to get on the train.

His mind was reeling in the information he just took in and he didn’t have time to stop as he collided with a boy as soon as he turned towards the corridor. Alec regained his balance soon but the boy didn’t. Alec couldn’t help with his occupied hands, so he did the only thing he thought of at that moment. He dived in and held the boy’s body against a compartment wall with his own.

They shared a silent moment.

“Who are you” The boy said in a flirtatious tone with a smile and Alec couldn’t help but return that smile. The boy was beautiful… Smooth tan skin, piercing dark brown eyes highlighted by kohl, lean body, and plump lips with a shimmer pulled into a grin. Alec studied his face and then returned his gaze to the eyes of the stranger and found an emotion resembling ‘smugness’ in those which, which made Alec realize the predicament they were in and pull back, “Sorry… my hands were full.” Alec said and the stranger straightened himself and his burgundy silk shirt and the black jacked covering it, “No worries. I wouldn’t mind squeezed against a wall if the one squeezing is as handsome as yourself.” The boy in front of Alec said in the same flirtatious tone which made it sound anything but innocent and Alec shook his head, failing to prevent the blood rushing to his cheek which made the stranger smile.

“Magnus Bane.” The stranger grinned and extended his hand and Alec looked down at his hands, both of them carrying suitcases. “Oh… my bad!” Magnus said and took one from Alec’s hand, who stood there with an awestruck expression. Alec shook his head and shook the hand of the stranger- Magnus.

As the train started moving, Magnus seemed to realize something and his face showed panic. “I had to find Alec lightwood! You distracted me!” Magnus exclaimed with a finger pointed accusingly to Alec’s chest and Alec laughed, “Well you’ve already done a good job at it. Why were you looking for me, though?” Alec asked suspiciously and Magnus realized something, “You’re Alec Lightwood? My earlier prediction was right!” He asked and Alec nodded, “In the flesh. What earlier prediction?” Alec asked with a suspicious voice.

“That you won’t be hard on the eyes. Your brother Jace was looking for you.” Magnus said and Alec smiled and nodded, trying to hide the blush threatening to come out, “Thank you. Where is he?”

“This way.” Magnus winked and turned around and started walking. Alec couldn’t help but notice the grace and confidence in the walk of this boy- Magnus. He reprimanded himself for staring at his rather strong back highlighted by the material of his clothes and looked at the back of Magnus’ head. Alec hadn’t realized how close he was walking behind Magnus when Magnus stopped abruptly an Alec didn’t get time to stop and crashed into his back.

“Easy, tiger. I know my behind is rather alluring, but at least ask me to dinner first.” Magnus smiled at him and went inside the compartment, leaving a blushing Alec behind.

Alec looked in to see Jace and a girl with raven hair sitting on the plush seats, looking at their exchange with amusement. He blushed harder and went in the compartment behind Magnus and seated himself beside Jace after placing his bag in its right place.

“I don’t think I have ever seen you blush that hard, Alec.” Jace said and Alec playfully hit his arm, “Shut up. Where’s Izzy?” Jace ginned and said, “She’s with Clary in a different compartment.” Alec narrowed his eyes, “Alone?” Jace laughed, “No, Simon and Raphael are with them.” Alec sighed in relief. He knew Izzy was capable of looking after herself but his big brother instinct was uneasy with Izzy being involved with anyone else. Better suck it up and deal with it, he thought.

“Hi. I am Catarina!” The girl with raven hair and dark skin said and extended her hand. Alec shook her hand, “Hi… I’m Alec.” He said, politely and Catarina nodded. A comfortable silence fell which wasn’t that comfortable for Magnus as he leaned back against the back rest, “What were you guys talking about when I was gone?” He directed his questions towards Jace and Catarina. Jace grinned and looked at Magnus, “She was saying that you guys were lucky we were joining today.”

“As the interschool Quidditch match between us and Ilvermoney is this year.” Magnus noted, and looked at Jace, “It’ll be as easy as slicing butter beating them if the legend Jace Lightwood isn’t on the field. We already gave Beauxbaton a hard time last year.” Magnus said, pleased.

Jace grinned and sat forward, “But what if I don’t let your house reach the match. What house are you in anyway?” He asked and Magnus laughed, “You’re you, but I’m Magnus bane. It won’t be that hard beating a two year younger boy I’m sure.” Magnus grinned and Jace huffed, as Alec and Catarina watched the exchange with smiles. “And me, Cat, and Ragnor are Slytherin. Raphael Hufflepuff… you know the rest. Ragnor is the head boy this year.” Magnus said, proudly and Jace laughed, “And Lydia is going to be the head girl, isn’t she, Alec?” he looked at Alec, who nodded. Catarina raised a brow, “How do you guys know Lydia, though”. Alec shrugged, “We were living with them before we came.”

Catarina quickly realized that Lydia staying at the Monteverdes’ wouldn’t be a surprise. She and Lydia weren’t exactly “Friends” that she’d know what the blonde is up to. She mentally face-palmed herself and apologized, “I’m so sorry… I shouldn’t have said anything, I didn’t realize…”

Jace cut her off, “It’s okay.” He said and looked at Alec, and Magnus noticed that the blonde boy was somehow looking at him for assurance. Alec continued where Jace had left off, “The last thing we want is to have everyone tiptoe around this. What happened, happened. There’s nothing we can do to change it.” Catarina nodded meekly and then the silence that came over them was uncomfortable for everyone.

Nobody tried to break it, though, as Alec took out a book from his bag and started reading it with utmost interest. After a while, Ragnor Fell came and after greeting Alec and Jace, took Magnus and Catarina outside to begin their yearly tradition of going to the new enrolled and encouraging them. Alec felt Jace put his head in his lap and doze off, and realized that he himself was feeling sleepy. He settled Jace’s head more comfortably in his lap and put his book aside, resting his head back on the seat and closing his eyes.

The sound of the compartment door opening made him look up, and he saw Izzy. Izzy smiled and sat on Alec’s other side and put her head on his shoulder, “Clary is sleeping and Raphael and Simon is being too PDA for me to digest.”

Alec silently put his right hand on her shoulder and cuddled her and soon enough, her breaths slowed down and she relaxed against him completely. Alec hugged his sleeping siblings close and closed his eyes. Why didn’t these brats stay behind? Alec wanted to shout at them but deep down, he knew that they were keeping him grounded, quite literally right now, but he wouldn’t be able to go to a completely new place without them there.

 He thought more than often that because of his over protective behavior and taking the fall for his siblings more than he could count, Izzy and Jace had become dependent on him. But soon he dismissed that thought when he saw Izzy, standing up strong but hurting inside in front of their father and Jace fight his battles in Alec’s arms, he knew that he couldn’t let them out of his sight- he’d let them go when they asked. Maybe.

Soon, sun started to set and Izzy was now scooted down with her face on his chest and he was humming a tune when the door opened again and in came Magnus, Catarina and Ragnor. Alec locked eyes with them and gestured for them to be quiet. Izzy was a light sleeper, just like him and he knew how tired she was.

Ragnor sat down near the window and Catarina sat on the side of the door, leaving Magnus to sit right in front of him. When he looked at Magnus’s face, Magnus wasn’t looking him in the eye; instead, he was looking at where a sleepy Jace and Izzy were cuddled and how Alec’s long hands were surrounding them. Alec thought he saw longing in Magnus’s eyes, before the boy in front of Alec straightened his expressions and sat back. It was then, that Alec noticed that they were now wearing uniforms.

“How long?” Alec mouthed at Magnus, and Magnus held up 1 finger straight and one crooked, so 1 ½ hours. Alec turned to look at the corridor of the train where a sudden red flash appeared… It was Clary. She looked inside the apartment, apparently looking for Izzy and let out a breath of relief when she saw her cuddled to Alec. Clary locked eyes with Alec and Alec saw her motioning for him to wake Izzy up. Alec didn’t want to wake Izzy up but he didn’t want to stand between his sister and her girlfriend so he gently ran his fingers through Izzy’s hair. Izzy stirred a little so Alec kissed her forehead and mumbled, “Wake up, Izzy Wizzy.” Izzy smiled with her eyes closed and sat up a little bit, rubbing her eyes.

After Izzy had left with Clary, Alec straightened a little and started running his fingers through Jace’s silky strands. Knowing Jace wasn’t that light a sleeper, he turned to Magnus. “Hey. When do we have to change?” Magnus looked up, “roughly an hour before arrival but no one listens to rules anyway.

Alec grinned, “Yes you’re here sitting in full uniform with even the collar closed. I took you for the rule breaker student honestly.” Magnus’s bottom lip protruded slightly, and Alec chuckled to hide the blush from his cheeks and the urge to pinch his cheeks. Magnus chuckled too but then leaned in, “You don’t know how hard it is to have an uptight friend, who somehow becomes a head boy and-”

“Hey!” Ragnor protested and hit Magnus on the head. Catarina glared at the pair, “Quiet, boys!” Both Magnus and Ragnor shut up on that and mock salute her, “Aye, ma’am!” Catarina laughed and Alec did too, on the antics and Catarina, when realized that she was not alone in the laughing, looked at Alec with a guarded expression. Alec knew that she didn’t want to overstep and offend them but he was touched by the concern.

“Catarina…” Alec started and Catarina looked at him with a smile, “Call me Cat, please. Catarina makes me sound old.” Alec nodded, “Okay, Cat. I- I don’t want you to be like this. You know what I mean.” Alec was not good with words. “Not for me, thought. Izzy and Jace don’t want to think about it I- I know that we’ll get a lot of looks or even words and Izzy and Jace- They’re prepared for it. But can I count on you to be straight forward with us?” Can I trust you? Alec wanted to ask but didn’t.

Cat nodded, “As you wish. Wanna tell me about it? What happened?” Cat asked Alec, leaning against Magnus. Ragnor didn’t look too happy with Cat’s question but it was Magnus, who looked at Alec and shook his head, “You don’t have to answer.”

“Yes, he does.” Cat interjected. “Isabelle and Jonathon are prepared, why shouldn’t he be. Plus you and I both know that there will be people talking and commenting.” She was talking to Magnus, and although Alec didn’t’ know what she was obviously referring to, Magnus did and nodded, “I get it. I know.”

Magnus turned to Alec, “She’s right.” Alec had a sudden urge to ask Magnus what had happened to him to be like this but he knew that it was his turn to ‘bare his heart and soul’. Alec had practiced enough times to say it to make it look believable and heartbreaking- making everyone believe that it was the only reason they’re here- he’s here.

He had never lied before. Well, he had, but it was minimal and mostly food-related to his mom. He had never gone somewhere pretending and it was hard. He thought he could do this. He thought he could lie. Because he thought that no one would _ACTUALLY_ pay attention to him.

But as Alec looked up and saw Magnus’s face, completely open and honest, prepared to reassure Alec after whatever bullshit he spewed, made an immense guilt crash over Alec’s heart. He looked down as he tried to combat this feeling to get his story across, but he wasn’t prepared for someone actually listening to him. Come on, Alec. He took a deep breath and looked up. He was silent for a long time, apparently, because and Catarina and Ragnor looked concerned and Magnus looked extremely worried and shameful, like he was intruding Alec’s life but Alec wanted to shout at him not to. It was Alec who should be shameful, guilty, and all those things, not Magnus. He felt ashamed but he had to do what he had to do.

“My parents were happy. They were the ideal parents. But when the position of head of Law enforcement came up, Dad expected Mom to step down as he was once her senior. Mom wanted the position because she had gotten to where she was because of experience and actual field work, unlike my dad.” Alec stopped to take a breath, looking constantly down. His fingers were carding through Jace’s hair for comfort.

“And after that they started arguing regularly on the most no-maj topics. I don’t remember a day when they didn’t have an argument or were giving each other the cold shoulder. Both were bound in a competition against one another for one position. Then Dad contacted some people, pulled some strings and he was awarded the position. Mom was heartbroken and left the Ministry. She opened ‘The Institute’ and her passion and work ethic soon made it the best training center. They were still married. They still met in the Institute. Plus he loved Jace and Izzy too much to leave them behind.” Alec had to stop there. He had said more than he should. But this was the single time he was saying it out loud and it felt good. It felt relieving…easy. He couldn’t stop the word vomit. And besides; it was the truth anyway.

“But then Me, Izzy, and Jace went to dad’s home for the weekend stay and I walked in his room without knocking one night to ask where the potion for migraine was. Izzy has severe ones. He had another woman in his bed. He was smiling like I’ve never seen him smile. I… I went out but couldn’t bring myself to tell anyone. It was not my secret to tell. But then mom and Jace found out and Izzy already knew about it like me. Jace was furious and mom sent us here. It was the best for us. New school. New people.” He stopped and furiously blinked away the tears in his eyes which weren’t even intentional. His hand in Jace’s hair halted and he finally looked up.

Ragnor smiled kindly at him, “I’m sorry to hear that.” Alec looked at Catarina but before he could, he felt a hand grasping his and he flinched away, turning to see a surprised Catarina. “I’m sorry.” Catarina mumbled but Alec shook his head, “No! I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said all-”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Magnus spoke up in the end. When Alec met Magnus’s eyes, they were wet with tears. For the time in his life, he felt an immense need to hug someone who wasn’t family. He knew what he was feeling for Magnus- it was attraction. He needed to get rid of it if he was here to accomplish something.

He gulped and when he saw Magnus was going to say something, he gently shook Jace, “Jace, get up. Let’s change.” Jace grumbled but as the seats weren’t that comfortable, got up. They silently took their uniforms out and Jace kept shooting weird glances towards Alec, which he ignored. Alec turned to Cat, “Where’s the-”

Before Cat could say anything, Magnus stood up, “I’ll walk you there.” Alec nodded and Magnus went out of the compartment, Alec and Jace on his trail.

“What’s up?” Jace looked at Alec and murmured. Alec looked back at Jace and shook his head, “I’m just a little nervous I guess.” Jace grinned and gently punched Alec on the shoulder, “Don’t worry, big bro! You got me!”

“Here we are.” Magnus announced. Alec noticed that all the booths were full and turned to Jace, “Looks like we’ll have to wait.” Jace grimaced but then a silky voice came from one of the booths. “I wouldn’t mind if you shared one with me, pretty boy.” Alec and Jace turned to see a tall and slim boy leaning against the door of the booth he just vacated. The boy had a vine tattoo on the side of his face continuing down his neck and into the collar of his uniform.  Alec noticed with glee that the boy was looking at Jace with a seductive expression and laid-back posture. Jace scowled and brushed past him in the booth and closed the door. He boy turned to Alec and extended his hand, “I’m Meliorn.” Alec shook his hand, “Alec.”

“Oh I know. I’d remember your face if I had seen it around before.” Alec chuckled at that but Magnus rolled his eyes, “He’s two years senior to you, Meliorn.”

Meliorn grinned, “Don’t get your knickers in a twist, Mags; my eyes are on his brother anyway.” After this, Meliorn walked away and went in a compartment. Another student vacated a booth and left, leaving Magnus with Alec alone; excluding Jace. Before Alec could make a run to change, Magnus gripped his arm. It wasn’t hard but it was firm. Alec looked at him with questioning gaze and Magnus relented, “Look. Thank you for telling us. It means a great deal to us… to me. I promise you that I won’t look at you differently than I do.” He promised. Alec narrowed his eyes with a smile on his face, “How _do_ you look at me then?” Magnus winked at him and got closer, “Like I want to ask you out, take you on cute dates, cuddle you in a blanket, make you lose your breath, make you scream and forget your name, make sweet…”

“Okay enough!” Jace came out of the booth with his plain uniform lacking a house emblem and face as red as a tomato. “You guys do realize that people in there can hear you?” Jace looked at Alec, who also, was as red as a tomato. Magnus laughed and pinched Alec’s cheek gently, “You’re so adorable.” Alec stepped back and crossed his arms, “I’m not adorable!” He had said it with conviction (and a red face) but then Jace and Magnus started laughing out loud and he realized how he must’ve looked. If only Robert was here to see his behavior, he shuddered at the thought. Jace had taken Magnus’s side and was laughing with him so Alec rolled his eyes, and grabbed his robes, “Laugh all you want. I’m going to change.” Without waiting for a response, Alec went in one and locked it.

As he hung his uniform on the hooks and took off his coat, he heard Magnus ask Jace if he wanted Magnus to walk him to Dorm but Jace refused and went away. Alec was taking his shirt off when Magnus spoke, sounding very near to the booth itself, “I didn’t want to say it in front of anyone- plus it’s easier this way I guess.”

Alec held in his breath as he let the shirt drop to the floor, “What do you mean?” Magnus took a long breath and now he sounds like he’s leaning against the door of the booth, “Cat was right. People here are going to call you out and make fun on you. I…I know it firsthand. I…” Magnus stuttered. Alec leaned against the door as well, “You don’t have to tell me.” He declared. Magnus shifted, “I know...But it’s… I…I have talked about it with Cat, Ragnor and Raphael but-.” He laughed bitterly and Alec felt his heart break for Magnus. “But they don’t get it.” Alec continued where Magnus had left off, “Not this part.”

Magnus hummed, “And I don’t know why the hell am I standing here telling it to someone I haven’t known for a day.” There was silence after that. Alec forced himself to say, “I promise what you promised me. No judging eyes from me. You said everyone knows, so maybe you want me to get what you’re feeling without the risk of exposing you?” He guessed. After a moment, Magnus spoke up, “Maybe. But I’m not used to someone seeing me vulnerable.” He sighed. Alec hummed, “And I’m not seeing you right now.” Magnus hummed in acceptance.

“Why’d you tell everything to us- to me? About what happened?” Magnus inquired after a moment. “You could’ve just said major highlights. How did you- I mean… why did you bare your heart and soul? Not that- that wasn't brave of you...”

Alec thought about the question for a minute and came upon a sickening realization, which he voiced, “I trust you. I don’t know why but I do.” Alec took a breath. What happened to emotions being a distraction? But he couldn’t detach himself from Magnus. The cheating might be a minor event in his life, but for Magnus; it seemed pretty immense. “You can talk to me. Whenever. I’ll listen.” Alec offered. Magnus spoke up, “It’s rare to find someone with such an open heart. You’ve unlocked something in me.”

“Umm…Thank you” ‘Same to you’, Alec wanted to add. He waited for an answer or sign of acknowledgement from Magnus but was met with silence. Maybe Magnus had left, he thought. There were no voices around him whatsoever. He took off his pants and folded it with his shirt and coat.

“I was serious about asking you out, though.” Magnus’s voice cut through the silence, the mischief in it making Alec jump a little. “How do you even know I’m interested?” Alec said and reprimanded himself for being startled.

 Magnus spoke again, “I have my ways.” Magnus said seductively and Alec cleared his throat. Alec went to grab his trousers but dropped them when Magnus spoke again, “What are you wearing, gorgeous?” Alec rolled his eyes, his blood rushing towards his face in a rapid speed. He was almost naked, after all and Magnus stood on the other side with attention focused solely on Alec. He was a soldier for heaven’s sake. He was 17 going on 18 and here he was blushing to a boy’s words. But that was the problem. They weren’t some boy’s words but Magnus’s words. Magnus bane; the most handsome boy Alec had ever seen who could rock eyeliner and had the voice of a siren. He still felt disappointed in himself for some reason unknown to himself. His mind was torn between what his father taught him and what Izzy had.

What was he wearing, Magnus had asked? “My embarrassment…” He mumbled with a groan and quickly threw on the uniform and came out. Magnus stood there, snickering. Alec glared at him, which caused Magnus to raise his hands up in surrender and step closer, tidying Alec’s collar and his buttons sticking in wrong holes.

Alec stepped back but Magnus stayed rooted on the spot. Alec then spoke up, “Magnus… I appreciate your interest but…”

“But…?” Magnus asked with a tiny hope in his eyes. Alec shoved his hands in his pockets, “I don’t think I’m ready for a relationship right now. I just… I want to- with you… but…” Before Alec could embarrass himself any further, Magnus raised one of his beautiful fingers against Alec’s lips. Magnus smiled, “It’s quite alright.  I do want to go out with you but I can wait. Let me know when you’re ready.” He grinned. Alec nodded and smiled against the finger still barely touching his lips. They heard footsteps approaching and Magnus pulled his finger back, and Alec busied himself but gathering the clothes he had taken off.

The door opened and in came a boy with bleached blonde hair. He distractedly took his uniform and hung in on one of the booth’s door.

“Come on Alexander. Let’s go back.” Magnus mused and Alec smiled. No one had to know how he liked Magnus calling him Alexander. Almost no one did. When he turned, though, he collided with the new comer, dropping his clothes. Alec cursed inwardly as he kneeled down to pick up the clothes.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you.” The new comer, with a thick accent, spoke. Alec shook his head, “No it’s okay.” Alec stood up. The new comer was looking at him expectantly and Alec felt a little awkward. Realizing that it was because the boy maybe hadn’t seen him before, he extended his hand, “I’m Alec. Alec Lightwood.”

The boy grinned flirtatiously and shook his hand, “I’m Sebastian. It’s very nice to make your acquaintance.” Alec noticed Sebastian looking him up and down and felt uncomfortable. It was then that the name registered. “Sebastian Verlac?” Alec asked, confused and sympathetic. Sebastian seemed even more confused when Alec mentioned what his full name was and narrowed his eyes, “How do you know?”

Alec looked at him confused, and replied in a soft tone. “When your mother passed away, I came with my parents to give condolences. Our mothers were close friends.”

Sebastian nodded, “Oh. I am truly sorry I don’t recall that day. It was torturous to both me and my father.” Alec put a hand on Sebastian’s arm, “Hey… how are you guys doing now?”

Sebastian shrugged, “Father never got out of Mother’s death. We’re doing as well as we can… thank you.” Alec nodded, “We should get going now.” He turned to where Magnus was looking at Sebastian weirdly. Magnus looked at Alec when he turned to him and nodded, going out.

“It was nice to meet you.” Alec smiled at him and went out with Magnus. “Hey” Alec called out. “Why were you looking at Sebastian like that?” He asked- unable to quiet down his curiosity. Magnus grinned at him, “Getting defensive over a one day acquaintance are we?” His tone was teasing and Alec laughed, “Not like that.”

Magnus stopped and turned to Alec, “I am not one to judge anyone but this kid is weird. I mean- everyone finds it weird that the sorting hat couldn’t sort him and after 45 minutes he got to choose. He chose Hufflepuff. He’s extremely quiet and has some friends who are known throughout school for their bigoted behavior.” Magnus concluded, “He does help many first years in their classes. I’ve seen it- we’re in the same year. But he continues to be with that group albeit remaining quiet whenever in sight.”

Alec was frowning by the end of it. Magnus leaned forward, “Plus you’re the first one he’s shown interest in throughout the school. Quite blatantly I might add.” Magnus was smiling but his smile was a little forced.

Alec might’ve taken it as jealousy but didn’t, because the people who hung out with Sebastian were bad news and if he had shown interest in Alec, then Magnus might be fearing for Alec and the teasing and taunting was actually concern.

Alec put a hand on Magnus’s shoulders, “Then it’s a good thing I have you guys.” He led Magnus in their compartment. Jace and Izzy were there now. Clary, Simon, and Raphael were in other compartment. Alec sat between his siblings and Magnus with Cat.

“What took you guys so long?” Izzy demanded. Jace grinned in Alec’s direction, “I guess they were making sweet- ouch!” Alec had hit him on the head. He turned to Catarina to change the subject, “Will we be sorted too? Or will we get to decide?”

Cat shrugged, “Can’t say. We don’t usually have kids joining in between years. Actually we never had. You guys are special.”

"Hell yeah we are." Izzy grinned and put her hands on her hips. Alec laughed and shook his head. “What the hell?” Jace said, and Alec looked at Jace and saw that he was looking at Meliorn from earlier. Meliorn was currently winking at Jace. Jace was red in the face for reasons other than fury but still said, “The nerve of that guy!” He stormed out to give the boy a piece of his mind. Izzy mumbled something about Clary and stormed out too.

Alec turned towards Cat, "So... you guys now know a number of things about us. Now I wanna hear about you."

Magnus and Catarina realized that he was right and nodded. Cat smiled at him, “We will tell. And I am a seer and I SEE you and me being great friends!” Cat grinned and Magnus laughed, "That was so bad, Cat." Ragnor gently hit Magnus on the back on the head and turned to Cat, "It was a good one, my dear." Magnus made gagging motions and Alec laughed at their antics, trying to swallow the unease on being in presence of a seer. Another thing making him nervous was the feeling of being watched. He looked around but spotted no one doing so and sat back.

They proceeded then talking about Hogwarts holidays and Quidditch and everything Alec would need to know about Hogwarts. Alec told them briefly about Ilvermoney. He noticed that Magnus looked a tad worried and his answers were short but Magnus promised that it was just nerves. He was going in his last year and he is already feeling nostalgic. It was partially true so Alec bought it and conversed with Cat alone. When there was half an hour left, they readied their belongings and leaned back in silence.

The creeping feeling of being watched didn’t go away; which made Alec anxious. It had been constant throughout the journey. Alec wanted to be aware of what it was or why he felt that; because one thing he despised was being in the dark. There was something Alec wasn’t aware of. Something that Magnus had noticed and was freaked out.

Alec didn’t know that since he came back from the both, Sebastian had been sitting in the opposite compartment to theirs, in the window seat, legs up and facing their compartment, pretending to sleep but watching Alec without blinking an eye. If Alec looked there, it would seem that a student was sleeping with hair falling over their eyes but from Magnus’s view, he could see the black eyes focused intently on Alec.

Alec once again looked at Magnus and offered him a smile, holding his hand, “You have nothing to be worried about.”

If Alec knew what was ahead of them, he would know how wrong he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for not updating. Last months were hard for me.  
> Please tell me if you have any suggestion for this story because I am hating it rn.  
> And 6k+ words to make up for my absence.


	5. The sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael accepting and being protective over Alec.  
> From Shut up, Raj to God bless Raj  
> ...  
> No motivation left for anything, including life. Send help.

“Beautiful, aren’t they?” Alec looked to his right and saw the owner of that voice; Magnus- move closer and pat the thestral Alec was currently petting. “If you don’t mind me asking- who was it?” Alec asked with a soft voice, but Magnus understood perfectly what Alec meant.

“My mom.” Magnus said with a sad voice. “What about you?”  He turned to Alec. Alec wasn’t an expert on people but up till that point, he deduced that Magnus had found some similarity with Alec and was trying to relate to someone- someone who’d understand. Alas, Alec couldn’t give him that. He was here for a purpose higher than himself and as much as his heart wanted to be with Magnus- hold him, be with him, he couldn’t.

“Someone I didn’t even know the name of.” Alec replied, petting the thestral softly, “I wasn’t supposed to be there. It was his heart. He fell at my feet and before I could even comprehend what was happening, his face lost all color and he- he was gone.” Alec concluded. It was partially true. Magnus, although, didn’t need to know that it was on the field and it was his father who’d made the kill when the rogue got too close to Alec.

“I’m sorry… for your loss. Your mom…” Alec began, debating to ask Magnus how she passed away but before he could, Izzy and Jace made their entrances. They all got on a carriage and Alec saw Izzy’s and Jace’s eyes light up on sight of the ancient castle on the hill, illuminated by moonshine and lamp posts placed strategically to give the whle building an ethereal glow. Alec was impressed himself. This place was no Ilvermoney but it was beautiful.

“Welcome to Hogwarts.” Catarina smiled at Alec, and he returned the favour. The feeling of being watched had almost completely gone away during the ride, but it came back full force, and it made Alec’s hair stand up. He looked around and spotted Sebastian giving him a wide smile as he was getting off of a carriage with some burly, untamed students.

Alec smiled back and then looked around again- hoping to find something out of the ordinary and found that the other students were curiously glancing at him. _Here we go_ ; he thought and followed the other students as they made their way inside the hall.

“Alec! Izzy! Jace!” Someone called their names and Alec turned to see Lydia make her way towards them. Lydia looked stunning with her hair pulled back in a bun with a braid emerging from her forehead towards the bun and rotating around it.

“Lydia. Hey.” Alec smiled and Lydia grinned back, “Headmistress McGonagall sent me to come get you. Follow me!” She turned and Alec looked back towards everyone, “See you guys later, I guess?” He nodded at them and Catarina and Magnus offered him warm smiles. Ragnor went after Lydia and Alec turned to see Izzy and Jace say goodbye to Simon and Clary before coming to him. Together, the three of them went down the corridor. Soon, the chatter of all the students faded and only Lydia and Ragnor’s quiet discussion echoed. They turned a corner and found an old lady with noble, perfect robes and a pointy hat on her head. She turned when they neared and scanned them from head to toe, “Ah, the Lighwoods. Welcome to Hogwarts!” The corners of her mouth turned up slightly, which Alec assumed to be a smile and offered her one himself.

“We are honored to be here.” Izzy chimed in and the lady nodded, “Thank you. Hogwarts is the most prestigious institute after all. I’m Headmistress McGonagall. I called you three here to inform you that since you three are the only ones Hogwarts has had join in the middle of the course term, we do not have a defined protocol in terms of sorting. Arrangements will have to be made accordingly in respective houses among your year mates. I decided to give you the choice- of either being sorted by the hat, or choosing, since you aren’t at that stage where you need to be told where you will fit in the best. I assume Lydia has told you the dynamics of each house, and even though those are not strict in nature, they still somewhat apply.”

The Lightwoods nodded and Alec turned to Izzy and Jace, who seemed to be in thought. “I think we should let the hat do its job.” He said and Izzy and Jace nodded. “Very well… Lydia, take them to the first year students. They’ll be sorted afterwards. I will go and give the welcome speech.” Minerva nodded at Lydia and went away.

“She’s so badass!” Izzy exclaimed and Ragnor laughed, “She is the most caring, even though she may not look it. You don’t want to get on her bad side, though.” They all nodded and Lydia led them back in the direction where they came from and they saw first year students nervously talking and introducing themselves to one another. Lydia left the three of them there and went inside the hall with Ragnor.

“Are you going to be in first year?” A little girl asked them with furrowed brows and Jace laughed, “Do we look like first years? Myself and the girl will be in fifth year and this tall giant over here will go in his seventh.”

“They why are you here with us?” Another little boy asked. Before any of them could answer, though, another boy spoke up, “Don’t you know? They’re the Lightwoods. They are new here because their dad cheated on their mum.” To say that the three of them were taken aback was an understatement. The boy who had said it, looked up at them, “I saw your picture in the newspaper.”

“So what” A girl went up to Alec and faced up with the boy. Alec recognized the girl as Madzie, John’s cousin. “Back off”. She said in an attempted threatening voice which sounded nothing but cute to Alec, who patted her head, startling her, “Thank you, Madzie.” She smiled at him and before any more comment or action could be made, a rather handsome teacher emerged from behind the doors to the great hall. “Hello everyone! I’m Professor Longbottom, the resident herbology professor. Follow me in a queue, please.” He nodded and offered a smile to the Lightwood siblings before turning and going inside the great hall. All the little ones got in a queue and then stood Izzy, then Jace, and Alec at the end of the queue. They started walking and Alec watched in awe at the grandeur of the great hall as they walked in. The candles floating in the air and the roof designed to reflect the sky above made the whole ambience of the hall mystical.

He was only snapped back to reality when he heard discreet murmurs and whispers of ‘Lighwood’ and looked around, trying to locate their source. To his dismay, it was multiple students, out of which, some had the audacity to quiet down when he made eye contact with them and look guilty, while the others stared right back at him weirdly. He looked forward to see the ever confident Jace and Izzy awkwardly shuffling behind the first year students, trying to make themselves look smaller and it broke his heart.

“Ignore them.” He said in a slight whisper and saw the tension slightly leave their taut shoulders. “We can do this.” He muttered further and it calmed his siblings somewhat. He looked around again, glaring at anyone he found staring intently at him or his siblings. Suddenly, he made eye contact with a familiar face at the Slytherin table. Magnus’s scanned his sour face and offered a smile and a wave of his head, which Alec couldn’t reciprocate as Headmistress started speaking. One by one, the students were called to the little stool and the hat was placed on their heads. Alec grew bored after a while and started looking around. He found his eyes wandering back to the Slytherin table but what caught his eye was the yellow uniform at the Ravenclaw table. Sebastian was sitting between his ‘friends’ and was staring at the sorting ceremony with minimal interest while his friends snickered and talked away.

Soon, Madzie’s name was called and she was sorted in Ravenclaw, where she went happily. Then, Izzy’s name was called and she went and sat on the stool. Some students snickered but were quieted down by the stern gaze of Headmistress and the rest of the faculty. The hat had barely touched her head when it shouted ‘Ravenclaw’. The whole table cheered and clapped as Izzy smiled and got off, going to the Ravenclaw table. Simon waved her over and made her sit with him, introducing her to his nice looking friends and house mates.

“Jonathon Christopher Herondale-Lightwood” Professor Longbottom called and Jace went to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on his head and Alec assumed, was saying something to Jace as his head moved to and from in the direction of the tables. He closed his eyes and mumbled something and then the hat shouted, “Gryffindor!”

Gryffindor table roared in happiness and Clary got up, meeting Jace halfway in a hug and brought him to sit with her and started introducing him to the respective Gryffindor housemates. Alec went to the stool before his name was even called because- who else was left anyway? He sat on the stool and heard the hall go quiet. The hat was placed on his head and immediately, he heard laughter and looked around, startled. He then realized that it was the hat that was laughing at him.

‘What’s so funny’ he thought, and the hat stopped laughing, “Oh nothing. Your head, it’s the most interesting place.” Alec was offended and the hat spoke again, “Not in a bad way, of course, but I can see right through you.” The hat made his head whip towards the Gryffindor table, and he saw Jace look at him expectantly. The hat spoke again, “You definitely have guts, have courage and you will do anything for the ones you love. Even sacrifice yourself. You fit right in.” Before Alec could move, thinking it was over, his head was whipped in the direction of the Ravenclaw table, igniting at hope in Izzy’s eyes “But you’re also smart. Both book smarts and street ones. You assess any situation with good mental and physical reflexes and think logically. You belong there as well.”

‘Choose, please.’ Alec was feeling uncomfortable now. It was taking too long and everyone looked confused. His head was whipped to the Slytherin table, where Magnus and Catarina looked hopeful, “But you WANT to go there. You may be ambitious, but have no sense of self-preservation. You’re too invested in those around you and giving yourself up. Dare I say, you have no regard for self, and I do mean it as a flaw.” His head was whipped towards the Hufflepuff table, “Which brings me back to this. You’re too loyal, too caring, too… self-sacrificing. This house will also fit you perfectly. Hmm… three potential houses. One student. I give the choice to you.”

Alec looked around the tables and caught everyone’s gaze on him. After looking long and hard at the Hufflepuff table, he caught Sebastian's eyes, and saw him get up from between his friends and go towards the Hufflepuff table. He knew what he had to do.

“Very well then” The hat mused and then shouted, “Hufflepuff!”

Alec took the hat off and looked around. The hufflepuff table roared in applause and he smiled at a brooding Jace and Izzy. He looked back at the Hufflepuff table. He saw Sebastian approaching, but before he did, another guy got up and patted his shoulder, “Congrats on making the best house ever!” His smile was contagious and Alec found himself offering a small smile back, “Thank you. May I sit with you?”

“Absolutely!” The boy said and made him sit between him and a girl. “I’m Raj” the boy introduced himself “And this is Aline.” Alec politely introduced himself and saw Sebastian retreating from the corner of his eye. He spotted Raphael sitting few students away and waved. Raphael actually smiled at him and waved back, and glared at anyone who would look at Alec too long or whisper about him in the duration of the meal.

All Alec could do was listen to Raj and Aline as he pushed his food around his plate. After dinner, Lydia instructed all prefects to take students to their respective dorms. Raj and Aline decided to stay back with Alec as he awaited his dorm arrangements. He saw Magnus, Raphael and Catarina approach him. Cat patted his arm, “I am disappointed that you are not in our house but congrats!” Alec smiled, “Thanks. The sorting was very different from Ilvermoney.”

“It took longer for you.” Magnus said, “Congratulations, Alexander. I share Cat’s sentiments though.” Magnus smiled and put his hand on Alec’s shoulder. His smile was clipped, though as he looked at something over Alec’s shoulder. Alec turned at caught Sebastian quickly avert his eyes from where he stood at a distance with his group. Alec looked at back at Magnus and squeezed Magnus’s hand on his shoulder. Raphael grinned at Magnus, “Well hufflepuff is the greatest house ever now. Alec’s in it too, do you disagree, Magnus?” He snickered, to which, Magnus glared at him. Alec laughed and shook his head, to which Magnus pouted. Alec was glad to have a familiar face in the same house.

Jace and Izzy approached him with clary and Simon behind. Izzy smiled at him. “I am going to be staying with Lily Luna Potter! This is amazing!” Izzy was grinning from ear to ear as she hugged him bye and went to a girl with ginger hair and kind face. Lily shared some of James’ features and Alec felt at ease knowing Izzy will be with someone trustworthy. Jace, on the other hand, was groaning. When Alec asked, he grumbled, “I’m going to be staying with Meliorn.” He groaned. Alec frowned, “Who?”

Magnus snickered, “The tattoo’s guy who was flirting with him earlier.” Alec realized and laughed, “Sorry, brother.” Jace groaned, “Atleast I have Fred Weasley with me. He’s epic!” Jace finally smiled and Alec grinned, “Don’t cause too much trouble.”

“I promise you no promises.” Jace grinned and went away. Simon and Clary went with. Lydia approached him soon, and gave him a tight hug, “Alec! We are in the same house! This is awesome!”

He grinned, “I’m happy to have a familiar face in the house. Where will I be staying, though?” he asked and Lydia motioned to Raj, “You’ll be with Raj. They have an empty bed in their room.” At this, Raj perked up, “That is so cool! Me, you and Raphael!” Raj exclaimed and Alec looked at Raphael with a raised brow, “Aren’t you two years below than us?”

Raphael shrugged, “Previous dorm mates were too glum chum with Camille. I requested a dorm change and theirs was the only one available.” Alec nodded, “Who’s Camille?” He realized that it was the wrong thing to ask as Magnus’s face fell and Cat and Raphael looked ready to murder. Raj cleared his throat and whispered to Alec, “Drop it. Will tell later.” Alec nodded, “And besides, aren’t there four beds in one dorm?”

Raj scratched at the back of his head, “Yeah, the fourth one belongs to the weirdo over there.” He motioned to Sebastian and Alec found himself debating his decision to come to Hufflepuff.

Ragnor joined them soon after. “You guys should go to your dorms, we are supposed to be doing rounds soon.” Lydia agreed and they all parted ways. Raj and Raphael started telling Alec about their house activities and school activities in general. As they entered the common room, the chatter ceased. Everyone looked at Alec and although most stares were welcoming or curious, some were wary. He cleared his throat and Raphael put a hand on his shoulder, leading him up to the dorms. His luggage was placed neatly near a vacant bed. After putting his stuff away, he excused himself to go shower and then changed into his PJs. When he came back in the dorm, he found Raj sitting on Alec’s bed and Raphael sorting through his stuff.  Alec’s bed was directly in front of door with Raphael’s bed next to his. Sebastian’s bed was opposite Alec’s and Raj’s was opposite Raphael’s.

He went to his bed and sat opposite to Raj, who put his science fiction novel down, “Okay so. You wanted to know the deal about Camille.” Alec turned to look at Raphael, who was still sorting through his things.

Raj continued on, “Raphael’s cool with you, so it’s cool, I guess. Camille is Magnus’s ex. One of those girls who seem sweet as honey on the outside, but is like a snake from the inside. She stayed with him for over a year and we all were like, ‘they’re endgame, dude’ but then he caught her sucking a ravenclaw’s face. He was heartbroken. We all hate her.” He finalized. Alec shook his head, “Who would ever cheat on Magnus?”

Raj grinned, “Ooh, sounds like you fancy the bloke.” He teased and Alec felt blood rush to his face, “What I don’t… I…” He groaned, “I might.” He murmured those words as a question and heard all movement stop beside him. Raphael soon came into view with a deadly expression, “You hurt him; you die.” Raj immediately stood up, his hands raised up in surrender, “Woah, Raphael. He only admitted to liking him.” Alec looked at Raphael and understood why he was so protective. Alec himself would be protective if someone would fancy his siblings. He turned to face Raphael, “I… I am not actually… I’m figuring it out. I’m not ready for a relationship. I would never dream of hurting him.” He spoke with as much conviction as he could.

Raj flopped down on his bed, trying to diffuse the tension, “So… your parents… they’re getting divorced.” Raphael looked at Raj bewildered and Raj made a regretful face and looked back at Alec. Alec sighed, “Yes. Robert’s a cheating scum. We had to get away.” He shrugged. “Sorry to hear that, man.” Raj patted Alec’s arm. Alec nodded meekly.

“We should go to bed.” Raj declared, trying to get out of the uncomfortable silence and crossed the room to his bed, getting under the sheets, “Night, folks!” He turned his side of lights off with a flick of his wand and buried his face under the blanket.

Alec laughed along with Raphael at Raj’s antics. Alec turned to look at Raphael, “I promise I am not going to hurt Magnus. I like him, yes… but I am not ready for a relationship. I told him this today, I won’t mislead him or anything.” He promised and Raphael regarded him for a minute and then nodded. Raphael then sat beside Alec bed, “I worry about him…” He turned to look at Alec, his sound a little above a whisper “Like you worry about Isabelle and Jace. He means a lot to me.” He said and Alec couldn’t think of anything to say, so he just held Raphael’s hand in his. Raphael turned to look at him, “Magnus trusts you. So does Cat. And Cat’s judgments of people are rarely wrong. So I am choosing to trust you.” He stated and Alec regarded him for a moment.

The logical thing at that time would’ve been to say that Alec trusted him too, _but he didn’t_ , and he couldn’t lie after such a raw admittance by Raphael. He smiled and nodded, “Thank you for your trust. I won’t break it.”

Raphael nodded, “You have to understand those three mean everything to me. I had no one when I joined Hogwarts. Camille took me under her wing. When she got with Magnus, they were just… so nice. When she broke her heart, she expected me to stay with her but I wanted to be friends with Magnus, Rag and Cat. They took me in. They are my family.”

“I appreciate you sharing that with me. Thank you.” Alec said and rubbed the back of Raphael’s hand with his thumb, “I would be insane without Izzy and Jace as well to be honest. They keep me grounded. I would also be protective of them if someone fancied them. Heck, had Clary not been a complete sweetheart, I would’ve tried to intimidate her. That Meliorn guy is on my watch list right now.” He laughed and Raphael laughed along with him. Raphael then turned to look at him, “You said you’re figuring it out? So I take it you haven’t dated before.” Alec shrugged, “Nope. And I am. I think I’m gay.” He said and Raphael nodded, “I’m asexual.” Alec nodded, “I thought I might be too… but then-”

“You saw Magnus.” Raphael said with a smirk and Alec detected a hint of teasing in his tone crossed his arms, “You too, Raphael?” Raphael laughed and patted Alec’s shoulder, “Get some sleep. Tomorrow is your first day. You’re going to need some rest.” Alec nodded and got under the covers, turning to face Raphael’s bed. Raphael took his neatly laid out PJs and went to the bathroom to get changed.

Alec let the thoughts he’d been holding back barrel his mind. It was his first day in Hogwarts and he already had something that was suspicious to work with. Sebastian Verlac; there was something really suspicious here. How could he not remember Alec? He and Alec were best friends once. Alec had stayed a whole summer with the Verlacs. Whenever his mother would go to meet Sebastian’s mom, he’d tag along. When Izzy was too young, he had play dates with Sebastian. This boy; he had the hair, had the features, but the way he talked, he carried himself; this wasn’t the Sebastian Alec knew. Alec had stayed a week with Sebastian when his mother had passed away, even if Maryse had returned.

This is what had made Alec choose Hufflepuff. To figure this out. What had happened to Sebastian, and if this even was Sebastian. He hated it but he had to keep him close. What made the matters worse was the attention he was giving Alec. Alec was thoroughly confused. Speak of the devil, the dorm door opened and closed. Alec was on high alert, but didn’t move as he felt footsteps approach. He expected Sebastian to turn and go towards his own bed but the footsteps continued towards his bed and stopped a foot away from the bed. Alec had his face half buried in his pillow so he was sure Sebastian couldn’t see that he was awake, but he closed his eyes anyway.

Seconds ticked by but there was no movement from behind Alec and Alec had to physically keep himself from flinching as he felt fingertips brush his hair. He kept himself from cringing as the fingertips moved along the shell of his ear. The fingers retreated rapidly as the room of the bathroom opened. Alec peeked slightly to see Raphael standing at the door of the bathroom, completely startled and all movement ceased from behind him. He noticed the expression on Raphael’s face morph from surprise to rage as the footsteps sounded behind him again. Raphael watched Sebastian as he went to the cabinet at the foot of the bed and took out his PJs and side stepped Raphael as he went in the bathroom.

Raphael hurried to his own bed and looked over, “Hey, you up?” He whispered but Alec made no acknowledgement, pretending to be fast asleep. He felt Raphael sigh and get into his own bed and turn off the lights. Alec stayed awake as he saw Sebastian come out of the washroom and go to his own bed. Raphael stayed awake as well and glared at the bed opposite to Alec’s and only when Alec assumed Raphael was sure Sebastian was asleep, did he go to sleep. Alec slowly let his own eyelids droop, his body and mind still on high alert.

* * *

 

It was the first day and Magnus was low on sleep. Since Ragnor had a different dorm now because of his head boy position, Magnus felt alone in his dorm. He had managed to sleep for two hours when Cat’s dorm mate came to get him as she was experiencing another nightmare. He sat in the common room with her and comforted her till she fell asleep and then couldn’t sleep because of how uncomfortable he was.  He dozed off sometime early morning but then had to wake up for breakfast.

“Cat will be sleeping with me from now on.” Ragnor declared as he munched on his toast and Catarina nodded, feeling guilty about Magnus’s current state. “You just want your girlfriend with you, rag.” Magnus moaned and sleepily continued nibbling a muffin. Ragnor shook his head, “I have more than enough space there and you both can’t sleep in the common room. It’s decided.”

“Hey guys!” Simon approached them, sitting beside them on the slytherin table. Sorting ceremony was a formal affair, otherwise there were no strict rules of students sitting in their house tables. “Have you seen Raphael? He hasn’t come down yet.” He piled some omelet and toast on his plate and started eating. Clary came and greeted them after that with Jace following her like a kicked puppy. “Meliorn is a pain in my ass.” Jace had said when asked about his brooding face, to which Magnus had replied, “Oh he wishes.” And Jace and hit him lightly on the arm, making everyone in their firneds group laugh. Then, Izzy joined them as well, gently squeezed Clary's shoulder, still not big on PDA, and looked around, “Where are Alec and Raphael?” They looked around but didn’t see them anywhere. They looked at the entrance and saw Sebastian walk in and go towards the Hufflepuff table, which surprised the whole hall, apparently, as he always sat at the ravenclaw table with his _group_.

After some moments, Raphael walked in, ruffled simon's hair, who gave him a blinding smile as a greeting, and sat next to Ragnor with a face that could kill. “Where’s Alec?” Izzy asked as she swallowed a mouth full of juice and Raphael mumbled, “He’s taking a shower. He will be here soon.” To which, Izzy nodded.

“What’s up with you?” Ragnor bumped Raphael lightly with his shoulder and Raphael sighed, looking at them, “The weird guy is acting strange.” Cat laughed, “Tell us something we don’t know.” Ragnor laughed, but Magnus sat up straighter, “Why? Did something happen?” He leaned forward in order to turn and look at Raphael and Raphael caught the worry in his eyes, finding it rightly placed.

He turned back towards the group, “Last night, I was talking to Alec and then I went to change, and he went to sleep. I go in, change and I come out and what do I see.” He said and paused, looking around. Everyone was watching him with utmost interest, but only Magnus had a spark of utter concern in his eyes. “And?” Magnus urged and Raphael grabbed the fork, “And _HE_ was standing over Alec’s bed, leaning over it even. When I looked at him, he retreated and went to change, and then slept.”

“Well that was anticlimactic…” Ragnor said and resumed eating his breakfast. Cat shrugged, “He might have been confused as to if it’s Alec or did you guys change the bed arrangements.” She offered. Raphael knew what he saw and shrugged, not able to put his concern to peace. Magnus was sleepy no more. Jace frowned, “Who’s the weirdo?” Izzy was also confused. Raphael looked behind them, and then at them, “At your seven, bleached blonde hair, looking at his toast like it stole his most prized possession.” They both looked back and then back to the front, nodding.

“In other news, Magnus liked your brother.” Ragnor pointed to Izzy and Jace, and Jace promptly choked on his breakfast. Izzy started patting his back, looking very, very pleased, “Seriously?! Ask him out! Take him to dates!”

“Cuddle him. Make sweet- OUCH!” Jace was rudely cut off as he was hit on the back of the head by none other than Alec, who was impossibly red in the face. Magnus has seen the moment Alec had walked in, and was relieved that he hadn’t heard the whole conversation. He had made sure Alexander knew of his attraction towards him, but he was nowhere ready to look like a pining, lovesick puppy.

Izzy laughed and was scooting over, making space for Alec when Alec was spun around with a hand on his shoulder. They all watched in silence as Alec regarded Sebastian, smiling up at him, “Alec. Aren’t you coming to our table?” He asked sweetly, and Alec gestured to all his friends sitting together, “I thought we could sit wherever we- ” he started, but Sebastian cut him off, “Yes, but you just got here yesterday. Acquaint yourself with your housemates, yeah? Come on” He said and held Alec’s wrist, pulling him towards the Hufflepuff table with a light tug. Alec looked at them apologetically before following him, not wanting to make a scene. When he looked around, he saw that the whole hall had gotten quiet, looking at Alec and Sebastian like they were seeing sun rise from the west. Alec sat down with Sebastian and since his back was towards his friends, he couldn’t look at them.

Magnus was not jealous. Nope. He was _enraged_. He didn’t mind Sebastian, didn’t care about his existence at all, but if he was going to go creepy over Alexander- wait, why should _he_ care? Oh because he was so overly protective of people he cared about- oh damn, Magnus internally face palmed. Why did he always fall so hard and deep for someone so fast? Raphael was about to get up and go join Alec to put him out of his misery but Raj came in the hall and went straight to Alec, throwing his arm around Alec and made easy conversation.

 _God bless Raj_ , Magnus thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till next time, kiddos.

**Author's Note:**

> All reviews and constructive criticism is more than welcome.  
> Do come visit me on tumblr at seeliescantlie.tumblr.com  
> Or instagram on the same name, @seeliescantlie  
> Hope to hear from you guys.  
> -Ray


End file.
